Having Sex with my sister's BF
by Choi Yuan
Summary: Entahlah , cuma iseng publish . Yang pasti , saya cinta KYUMIN sepenuh hati saya . mungkin judul sama cerita nggak nyambung . I'm newbie . silahkan beri masukan yang sangat membangun :) Saranghaeyoo :* KYUMIN GS . Older Kyu . Banyak sekali typo . soalnya langsung publish . hehehehe Banyak Views nya , mungkin karena ceritanya membosankan mereka nggak ninggalin review :D
1. Chapter 1

Lee Sungmin melangkahkan kakiknya ke sebuah kamar yang diketahui sebagai kamar Unnienya . Ketika tangan mungilnya membuka kenop pintu lalu menutup dan mengunci kamar itu dari dalam , terpampanglah sosok tubuh atletis dengan wajah yang teramat tampan sedang terlelap dan hanya menggunakan kaos serta celana dalam saja . Dia berjalan mendekati ranjang , dan merangkak naik ke atas tubuh lelaki tampan tersebut .

Sungmin's POV  
Aku merangkak ke atas tubuh Kyuhyun oppa , astaga dia terlihat jauh lebih tampan . Aku memulai aksiku yang benar keterlaluan dan membuang jauh-jauh resiko yang akan ku terima . Aku mumbuka celana dalam nya , oh Tuhan juniornya sangat panjang dan besar , lalu ku masukkan super 'junior' itu ke dalam mulutku . Tiga kali kuluman , dia tetap terlelap . Kuluman ke lima , dia mulai membuka mata dan kaget melihatku yang sedang mengulum juniornya . Dia langsung menjauhkan diri dari ku .

Author's POV  
Kyuhyun lansung membuka mata saat mengetahui bahwa juniornya sedang berada dalam mulut seorang wanita mungil yang sangat cantik .  
"Apa yang kau lakukan Minnie ?" tanya kyuhyun setengah berteriak . Sedangkan Sungmin hanya menampakkan senyum manis nya dan kembali merangkak mendekati Kyuhyun sambil membelai junior yang sudah keras itu .  
"Aku hanya ingin memuaskanmu Oppaa " Jawab Sungmin dengan suara seksinya yang menyerupai desahan .  
"Tapi kau dongsaeng yeojachingu ku Minnie-ah "  
Sungmin mendekat ke wajah Kyuhyun , sangat dekat bahkan Kyuhyun bisa mersakan nafas hangat Sungmin menerpa wajahnya .  
"Unnie tidak akan tau oppa , percayalah " Jawab sungmin sambil mencium bibir tebal Kyuhyun .  
"Bagaimana kalau dia-" Belum selesai Kyuhyun mengungkapkan protesnya , Sungmin sudah membungkam bibir tebal itu dengan bibir M shaped nya .  
"Dia tidak akan pernah tau Oppa , percayalah . Aku sangat menginginkanmu . Apa kau habis bercinta dengan Unnie ?"  
"Aku bahkan tidak pernah menyentuhnya , hanya sekedar _petting _dan tidak pernah lebih"  
"Sentuh akuu Oppaaaa , ahhh " Sungmin mendesah saat tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menyentuh payudaranya  
"Aku akan menyentuhmu , jangan pernah menghentikanku . Arrachi ?" 

Kyhyun bahkan tidak membutuhkan jawaban dari Sungmin , dia langsung menyerang bibir ranum itu . melumatnya perlahan , lalu memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Sungmin yag sangat manis . Sungmin yang berada diatas Kyuhyun hanya menikmati ciuman Kyuhyun yang benar-benar memabukkan itu .  
"Aahh Oppa , cukup " Sungmin merasa sangat geli saat Kyuhyun mengulum cuping telinga nya .  
Lalu Kyuhyun membalikkan badan Sungmin , hingga sekarang dia yang berada di atas untuk mengontrol permainan .  
"Apa kau sering berfantsi liar denganku heum ?" kyuhyun tetap mengulum cuping telinga Sungmin yang sangat lembut , dan membawa dua jarinya ke mulut mungil Sunmin .  
"Eunghhh , ne oppaahh . Sentuh aku sepuas hatimu ."  
Mendapat lampu hijau , Kyuhyun langsung membuka celana dalamnya dan membuka seluruh pakaiannya dan pakaian yang sungmin . Meraka sama-sama telanjang bulat . Kyuhyun menyerang payudara sungmin dengan lidahnya . Membuat sungmin menggelinjang kenikmatan sambil meremas dan menekan kepala Kyuhyun untuk menghisap payudaranya semakin dalam . Setelah puas dengan dada Sungmin , Kyuhyun menurunkan jilatannya menyusuri perut indah Sungmin dan berakhir di daerah kewanitaan yang sangat menaikkan libidonya .  
"Kau sangat indah sayang , aku tak akan pernah menyesali ini"  
"Yeaahh , kau juga yang terbaik Oppa"  
Kyuhyun kembali menjilat bibir kewanitaan Sungmin lalu mengulumnya , menjulurkan lidahnya kedalam lubang yang sudah berkedut kencang . Dengan senang hati Kyuhyun menjilat dan meghisap lubang itu .  
"Mungkin ini akan sedikt sakit , kau tau ? Lubang mu sangat sempit dan begitu indah . Dan aku juga tidak akan membuang waktuku untuk menikmatimu dengan jariku . Gigit saja leherku kalau kau kesakitan , Aku mencintaimu min . Bukan unnie mu . Meskipun kau berpacaran dengan Siwon , aku akan berpura-bura kalau hari ini , kau adalah milikku seutuhnya . Jangan fikirkan orang lain sayang" Kyuhyun mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan kecupan ringan di bibir Sungmin yang masih menatapnya .  
"Kau tau Oppa ? Aku juga mencintaimu , sangat sangat mencintaimu . Aku bersikap dingin kepadamu karena aku cemburu melihatmu dengan Unnie . Dan aku berpacaran dengan Siwon hanya untuk melupakanmu . Tapi sekeras apapun aku mencoba , aku tetap mencintaimu Oppa . Hari ini aku memang milikmu Oppa , kau namjachinguku dan aku yeojachingumu . Saranghae , jeongmal saranghae Cho Kyuhyun" Sungmin juga melakukan hal yang sama , mengecup sekilas bibir namja tampan yang sangat dicintainya itu .  
"Nado Saranghae Lee Sungmin , aku hanya terlalu terkejut menerima perlakuan mu tadi .  
Aku akan memasukkan juniorku sayang . Bertahanlah . "  
Dan sungmin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya , tanda bahwa ia setuju untuk melakukan penyatuan tubuh yang pertama baginya , dan bagi Kyhyun (mungkin) .  
Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun memasukkan penisnya yang sudah sangat keras seperti batu ke dalam liang senggama sungmin .  
"Ahhh , kau sangat sempit sayang . "  
"Perlahan oppa , ini yang pertama bagiku." Sungmin menggigit bahu Kyuhyun pelan .  
"Ini juga yang pertama bagiku Sayang , aku akan perlahan" Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh mungil sungmin dengan sangat erat , memasukkan juniornya perlahan-lahan . Hingga dia berhasil melawati 'tanda' itu .  
"Aaaah , nikmat sayang , dan benar-benar hangat . Ahhhkk" Kyuhyun mendesah keras saat juniornya benar-benar tenggelam disana .  
"Penismu juga sangat besar Oppa , ahh rasanya beanar-benar punuh . Mmmmhhp " Kyuhun melahap bibir mungil itu dengan sangat ganas , dan Sungmin membalasnya dengan tak kalah ganas juga . Sambil memulai penetrasinya , kyuhyun membuat banyak kissmark di leher dan dada sungmin .  
"Ahhk Oppa , terus di situ .. Ahhh lebih cepat Oppaahh ... Ahhh Ahh Ahh"  
Kyuhyun menuruti perkataan Sungmin , semakin cepat menumbuk titik kenikmatan Sungmin dengan sangat kasar .  
"Apakah aku hebat sayang ? Ahhhh , damn ! Kau benar-benar .." Kyuhyun semakin bersemangat saat melihat wajah sungmin yang merona karena menahan desahannya . Dia benar-benar sempurna . Mata foxy yang menatapnya sayu , bibir M shaped yang mengundang Kyuhyun untuk melahapnya secara brutal .  
"Ahh oppa ,aaa ahh ahh aku mau keluar Sayang , ahh ahh aaaahhhhhhhhkkk"  
Desahan panjang keluar dari bibir Sungmin . ini benar-benat orgasme terhebat yang pernah dia rasakan . Sambil terengah-engah Sungmin membuka mata dan membawa Kyuhyun kedalam ciuman yang panjang .  
"Heyy , aku belum sampai sayang . Menungging lah" Sungmin pun menuruti perkataan Kyuhyun  
"Begini jauh lebih nikmat sayang , ahh ahh ahh aku hampir keluar sayang " Kyuhyun semakin brutal menggenjot Sungmin dari belakang ..  
"Keluarkan di dalam Oppa ahh ahh ahh , aku mau keluar lagiiiiihhh , "  
Hingga akhirnya  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhkk ahh ahh" Splurt ... Splurt .. Splurt ..  
Beberapa hentakan kecil di dalam liang senggama Sungmin mengakhiri percintaan mereka berdua ..  
"Ahmmmm , rasanya benar-benar hangat Oppaah . Kau yang terhebat" Puji Sungmin sambil menikmati letupan-letupan kecil sperma Kyuhyun yang menyembur di kewanitaannya ..  
"Kau juga yang terhebat sayang , Aku mencintaimu ."  
"Aku juga mencintaimu Oppa , dan ahhh jangan keluarkan Little Kyu yang sangat hebat ini dari lubangku . Biarlah tetap disana . Mmhhh , hentikan Oppaahh" Kyuhyun menggoda Sungmin dengan menghentakkan kecil pinggulnya , sambil terkekeh pelan mendengar protes dari sungmin . Lalu Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh mungil itu dari belakang , dan mencium kening wanita yang sangat dicintainya itu .  
"Neeh Chagi-yaa .. Lebih baik kita tidur . Dan melanjutkan ronde berikutnya .."  
"Nanti Unnie akan tau Oppa " Jawab Sungmin dengan nada manjanya .  
"Dia sedang berlibur ke Jeju sayang , 3 hari . Kita punya banyak waktu untuk bercintaa" Bisik kyuhyun ke telinga sungmin yang langsung memerah . Sungmin menutup mukanya yang memerah dengan selimut tebal berwarna putih .  
"Diamlah Oppa ! Kau menyebalkan .. Ahh Oppa hentikan ahh ahh ahh"  
Kyuhyun menghentakkan pinggulnya lagi , lebih brutal dan lebih dalam . Sedangkan Sungmin hanya menikmatinya ...


	2. Chapter 2

Eunghh ..  
Lenguhan kecil terdengar dari bibir Sungmin . Setelah beberapa ronde yang panas , mereka berdua jatuh tertidur . Sungmin mengerjapkan kedua matanya melihat sekeliling , dan menemukan sosok yang sudah mengerjainya habis-habisan .

Puk puk ..

Sungmin menepuk pipi Kyuhyun perlahan.  
"Hey Oppa , bangun sayang . Ini sudah jam 7 malam . Apa kau tak lapar ?" Tanya Sungmin sambil mencium gemas muka Kyuhyun berkali-kali .

Eunghhh .. kyhyun membuka matanya , dan tersenyum melihat Sungmin yang masih telanjang , sama sepertinya .

"Ne Chagi , aku sangaaat lapar . Bolehkah aku memakanmu lagi , eum ?" Kyuhyun benar-benar menggodanya .

"MWOYAAA , aish shireoo . Cepat keluarkan penismu , lalu pergi mandi dan kita akan makan malam berdua . Okay ?" Sungmin langsung menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut . Apa Kyuhyun lupa kalau little Kyu masih bersarang eoh ?

Iseng , Kyuhyun menggerakkan pinggulnya perlahan .  
"Aku ingat sayaaang , sangat ingat . Aku juga ingat saat kau memintaku untuk menghujam mu dengan sangat cepat dan keras . Ahh .. 1 ronde lagi sayang . Lalu aku akan pergi mandi . Ok ?"

Dengan terpaksa Sungmin membuka selimutnya sambil menggigit bibirnya perlahan . Hey , dia sangat lapar kawann .

"Jebal oppa , aku sangat lapar ." Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan Puppy eyes nya .

"Baiklah baiklaah .. Untuk kali ini kau bisa lolos . " Kyuhyun mengeluarkan penisnya dengan sangat perlahan lalu

"Aaaahhhkk , Oppa !" teriakan keras mengalun dari bibir Sungmin. Satu hujaman keras munumbuk titik kenikmatan Sungmin . Kyuhyun tertawa , puas mengerjai sungmin . Dia langsung pergi ke kamar mandi untuk menidurkan penisnya yang masih sekeras batu .

"Kyuhyun oppa benar-benar keterlaluan" Gerutu Sungmin sambil beranjak meninggalkan kamar Unnienya dan pergi ke kamarnya sendiri .

*Skip Time

Sungmin berkutat dengan nasi goreng Kimchi yang ada dihadapan nya . Setelah selesai memasak , Sungmin megambil 2 piring dan meletakkannya di meja makan .

"Oppa , cepatlah . Apa yang kau lakukan didalam sanaa ?" Sungmin berteriak memanggil Kyhyun .

Cklek

Pintu terbuka , muncullah kyuhyun yang hanya menggunakan boxenya sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang setengah basah itu .

"Kenapa tidak pakai baju Oppa ? " Sungmin mengambil handuk yang dipegang Kyuhyun dan mengeringkan rambutnya , meskipun Sungmin harus berjinjit untuk mencapai kepala Kyuhyun .

"Kaos ku sudah kotor Sayang , dan baju ganti ku ada di mobil . Aku sangat malas mengambilnya . Kau sangat wangi . " Kyuhyun melingkarkan kedua lengan nya ke pinggang sungmin . Memeluknya erat , mencuri ciuman Sungmin yang masih sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya .

"Gomawo Oppa , lebih baik kita cepat makan . Okay ?"

Cupp , sungmin mencium bibir Kyuhyun sekilas .

Setengah tidak rela , kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan menuju meja makan . Makan malam yang sederhana tapi sangat romantis , menurutnya .

"Maashittaa , " mulut kyuhyun benar-benar penuh dengan nasi goreng itu .  
"Kau jorok oppa , lihatlah ada nasi di sudut bibirmu" Sungmin mengambil tissue dan membersihkan sudut bibir kyuhyun . 1 detik sebelum Sungmin menjauhkan tangannya , Kyuhyun sudah menggenggam erat tangan Sungmin . Menariknya keras , hingga mukanya hampir bertabrakan dengan muka Sungmin .

"A..Apa yang kau lak- mmpphh " Kyuhyun memasukkan nasi goreng yang ada di mulutnya kedalam mulut sungmin .

"Begini jauh lebih enak sayaang .." Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan melihat Sungmin yang masih memejamkan mata , dan mengunyah perlahan nasi yang ada di mulutnya . Mukanya benar-benar memerah , bahkan sampai telinganya .

"Oppaaa~~~ " Sungmin merengek sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya .

Daan makan malam itu harus berlangsung lama gara-gara Kyuhyun meminta Sungmin untuk menyuapi dengan mulutnya langsung .

Setelah selesai , Sungmin membersihkan piring-piring dan merapikan meja makan .

Greepp

"Kenapa kau hanya menggunakan one piece sayang ? Apa kau mau menggodaku lagi ?"  
Kyuhyun memeluk sungmin dari belakang , dan tangannya meremas payudara Sungmin . Sedangkan Sungmin hanya terdiam menikmati sentuhan Kyuhyun .

"Kau bahkan tidak memakai Bra ." Kyuhyun menjilati leher Sungmin , menggigitnya perlahan , lalu menghisapnya .

"Oppaaahh , aniya . Aku memang terbiasa seperti ini . Bukankah ini baik untuk kesehatan ? aahh .."

"Geureyo ? baik untuk kesehatanmu , dan baik untuk kesehatan ku Chagii , eumhh . Apa kau bisa merasakannya ? Bahkan 'dia' sudah keras dan kau belum menyentuhnya sama sekali . " Kyuhyun mengarahkan tangan mungil sungmin ke penisnya yang masih terbungkus boxernya . Yeah , sangat keras .

"Aku benar-benar menyesal telah menyentuhmu Oppaaaah , kau sangat mesum . Berhentilah sebentar , tunggu aku di kamarku ." Sungmin melumat bibir kYuhyun perlahan , dan Kyuhyun langsung melahapnya . Sungmin terengah-engah menerima ciuman Kyuhyun . Dan Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Sungmin setelah meninggalkan kecupan kecil di pelipis sungmin .

"Baiklah Sayang" Sungmin tersenyum melihat tingkah Kyuhyun .

Kyuhyun's POV

Ini pertama kalinya aku ke kamar Sungmin , sangat rapi dan harum . Baunya persis seperti Sungmin . Aku lebih tertarik dengan ranjang yang berwarna sotfpink ini . Merebahkan tubuhku , dan membayangkan percintaan kita yang benar-benar hebat. Aku sungguh mencintainya , sejak pertama aku melihatnya , aku sudah terperangkap kedalam bola mata indah yang selalu menatap sinis padaku . Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu terbuka . Ah ternyata Sungminku sudah selesai . Dia tersenyum manis ke arah ku , menemaniku berbaring di ranjangnya . Meletakkan kepala nya di pangkal tangan ku , mengambil selimut dan menutup tubuh kita berdua . Dia membelai dadaku dan mencium pipiku . Aku memeluknya , sangat erat . Membawanya ke dalam ciuman yang sangat panjang . Aku melesakkan lidah ku ke mulutnya , mencecap semua rasa manis yang ada di bibirnya , menghisap seluruh saliva nya , dia menepuk bahu ku pelan . Aku pura-pura tidak tau dan tetap melumat bibirnya dengan ganas .

"Ahhhk ! Apa yang kau lakukan Minnie ?" Ake kesal padanya , dia meremas kuat-kuat penis ku yang sekeras batu tadi . Dia belum menjawab , masih terengah-engah meraup udara dengan rakusnya .

"Apa kau mau membunuhku Oppa ? Hah hah hah " Dia lucu sekali ,  
"Aku tak bisa mengendalikan nafsuku sayang . Kau terlalu menggoda untuk ku lewatkan . Meskipun itu hanya 1 detik"  
"Dasar perayu ." 

Writer's POV

Entahlah , siapa yang memulai . Kedua bibir itu kembali bartaut . Kyuhyun melepas pakaian Sungmin , dan Sungmin melepas boxer kyuhyun .

"Aku tak suka pemanasan sayang . Bersiaplah ."  
Kyuhyun mengecup dahi sungmin dan mulai memasukkan penisnya . Sangat sempit . Namun , bukan kyuhyun namanya jika tak bisa mengalahkan 'kesempitan' Sungmin . Bahkan dia sudah merobek 'tanda' itu .

"Aaaahhh Oppaaaaaaaaa . Masih sakit , tapi ini sangat luar biasa"

"Kau juga sangat luar biasa sayang .."

Kyuhyun menusuk dengan tempo perlahan lalu sangat cepat . Tangannya tak pernah berhenti meremas payudara Sungmin , menghisapnya dan menggigitnya lembut .

Sungmin sangat menikmati ini , dia meremas rambut kyuhyun , menekan kepala itu supaya lebih keras menghisap dadanya .

Kyuhyun berpindah ke leher sungmin , memberi banyak kissmark dan menajamkan warna kissmark yang telah dia buat beberapa jam yang lalu . Mengulum telinga Sungmin yang mudah memerah itu .

Desahan kenikmatan tak pernah berhenti mengalun dari kedua bibir itu . Keringat bercampur menjadi satu .

"Ahh ahh ahh ahh Oppa , aku hampir keluar . Ahh Ahh ahh" Sungmin memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun Erat . Sedangkan Kyuhyun semakin bersemangat menggenjot tubuh bawah sungmin . Meniup telinga Sungmin yang sudah sangat merah . Mengulumya dengan lembut .

"Bersama Sayaang . Ahh ahh ahh Sungminnnnnnnnnnnnnh . Hah hah hah ,,"  
"Oppaaaaaaaaaah , aahhk ahk ahk" Sungmin bergetar setelah mendapatkan orgasme nya . Sedangkan Kyuhyun masih menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Sungmin , sambil menikmati letupan sperma yang sangat dahsyat .

Spluutr spluurt spluuuurt ...

Sperma nya bahkan hampir bening . Tubuh sungmin benar-benar membakar nafsunya . Dia mengeluarkan penisnya perlahan . Melihat kewanitaan sungmin yang sangat indah karena lelehan spermanya yang mengalir keluar . Lubang indah itu masih berkedut . Kyuhyun tak bisa menahan hasratnya untuk menjilat lubang itu . Menyedot spermanya sendiri yang sudah bercampur dengan cairan cinta milik Sungmin .

"Aku sangat suka saat sperma mu menyembur di dalam tubuhku Oppa , sangat hangat . Aku ingin merasakannya lagi dan lagi . Ahhh , jangan habiskan Oppa . Biarlah sebagian tetap menghangatkan lubangku . Mmhhh .." Sungmin membelai rambut kyuhyun sambil menutup matanya menikmati setiap sentuhan Kyuhyun .

"Aku suka kata-kata mu sayang . Haruskah aku memasukkan penisku lagi ? Menyemburkan spermaku yang hampir bening ini , heum ?"

"Aku akan sangat senang menerimanya lagi Oppa . Bagaimana kalau kita selesaikan di kamar mandi ? Badanku benar-banar lengket ."

"Baiklah sayang ." Kyuhyun membawa tubuh Sungmin seperti menggendong Koala . Memasukkan penisnya kedalam vagina sungmin , melumat kasar bibir yang sudah membengkak itu . Mereka berjalan menuju kamar mandi tanpa memisahkan penyatuan tubuh mereka . Kyuhyun mendudukkan Sungmin diatas toilet , menghentakkan pinggulnya sekeras yang dia mampu . Tubuh mungil sungmin hanya mampu mendekap erat Kyuhyun sebagai pegangan nya . Dia sudah sangat lemas , tapi dia juga sangat ingin merasakan sperma kyuhyun menyembur kewanitaan nya berkali-kali .

"Ahh Oppaaah , aku sangat lemas . Bisa kah kau menyalakan shower nya ?"

"Dengan senang hati sayang ." Kyuhyun tersenyum licik sambil menyalakan shower tersebut . Menarik tangan Sungmin untuk berdiri , mendekap erat tubuh Sungmin , memasukkan Penisnya dengan cepat dan tepat . Melumat bibir M shaped yang sangat memerah dan membengkak itu .

"Mmmphh hhh ahh ahhh nghhhh " Desahan itu terdengar samar di telinga Kyuhyun .

"Sebentar lagi sayang , ini yang terakhir ." Kyuhyun mengangkat 1 kaki sungmin . Bercinta dengan posisi berdiri ,di bawah guyuran Shower benar-benar menyulut nafsu kyuhyun untuk menumbuk titik kenikmatan Sungmin secara brutal

"Ahh ahh ahh aku nikmat sayang . Ahhhh ahh ahhh"

Lagi dan lagi .. Sperma itu menyembur mengisi vagina Sungmin . Kuyuhyun mematikan Shower memperhatikan spermanya yang keluar dari vagina sungmin . Sangat indah , kytuhyun melumat bibir Sungmin dengan lembut . Ini benar-benar yang terakhir , kyuhyun membersihkan tubuh mereka berdua . Membawa tubuh lemas Sungmin ke tempat tidur yang sedikit berantakan .

"Terimakasih sayang " Kyuhyun mencium dahi Sungmin lama ..

"Sama-sama Oppa , aku sangat lelah . Jaljayo ~~"  
"Jaljayo Sungmin-ah . Aku akan memelukmu seperti ini ." Sungmin menghadap tubuh Kyuhyun , menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Kyuhyun yang sangat hangat . Kyuhyun menarik selimut untuk menutup tubuh telanjang mereka berdua . Memeluk Sungmin dengan sangat erat . Hingga mereka masuk kedalam mimpi yang tak akan pernah mereka lupakan .

**NEXT ? or Stop ?**

**Terimakasih untuk reviewnya , aku sebenarnya nggak punya bakat buat nulis . Sering banget ide-ide muncul buat bikin FF . Tapi yaah itu tadi , nggak bakat jd penulis . Hehehhehe .. Typo nya banyak banget , mianhaeyo ..**

**Bahasanya juga berantakan disana-sini . Sekali lagi terimakasih reviewnya ^^**

**Saranghaeyoooo :***


	3. Chapter 3

**Mianhaeyoo .. Ceritanya terlalu to the point :D**

**Ada yang nanya , Unnienya kemana ? Kan masih liburan di Jeju :p**

Sungmin , Ryeowook , Eunhyuk: 20 th  
Kyuhyun , Victoria : 22 th  
Yesung , Donghae : 23 th

**Next story .. Cekidot .**

Sungmin's POV

Oh Tuhan , badanku sakit sekali . Aku melihat jam disamping ranjangku . OMO jam setengah 7 ?! Aku langsung bergegas ke kamar mandi , membersihkan tubuhku dari sisa-sisa percintaan kami semalam . Setelah selesai , aku menatap pantulan wajahku di cermin .

"Kyuhyun oppa benar-benar ganas . Igeo ottokhae ? Haruskah aku memakai Syal ? Ahh , Hyukie dan Ryeowook pasti akan menertawaiku habis-habis an ."

Aku mengacak rambutku frustasi . Kissmark nya banyak sekali. Memakai syal di musim panas ? Yang benar saja .

Aku keluar dari kamar mandi , mencari baju yang lehernya tertutup . Kyuhyun oppa masih menyamankan dirinya di ranjangku . Ahh biarkanlah dia tidur lagi .

Akhirnya aku menemukan baju yang ku cari , lalu aku mengambil tas dan makalah yang harus dikumpulkan hari ini . Aku pergi meninggalkan kyuhyun Oppa sendirian , dan meninggalkan catatan kecil di dahinya . Hihhihi , lucu sekali . Selamat pagi Oppa ..

Cup cup

Aku mencium kedua pipinya sekilas , dan menutup pintu kamarku . Keluar dari apartement yang ku tinggali dengan Victoria unnie . Oh iya , Kami hanya hidup berdua di Seoul sedangkan orangtua kami tinggal di Ilsan .

Kyuhyun's POV

Eunghh .. Aku meraba-raba sebelah kanan ku . Huh ? Kosong ? Kemana dia ?  
Eh , apa ini ? kenapa ada kertas di dahiku ?

"Good morning Oppa , mianhae hari ini aku ada kelas pagi . Lanjutkan saja tidurmu . Kalau kau lapar , banyak ramyun di kulkas . Hihihihi . Saranghaeyoo . Hubungi aku kalau kau pulang ke apartementmu . Annyeong ^^  
-Lee Sungmin "

Aku terkekeh pelan membaca notenya . Apa-apaan dia ? Meninggalkan note di dahiku ? Seperti tidak ada tempat lain aja . Gadis ini benar-benar membuatku semakin mencintainya . Dia berbeda dengan Victoria . Kita berpacaran bukan karena saling mencintai , karena ketergantungan satu sama lain . Dia saudara tiri Sungmin , aku sudah mengenalnya sejak Kita kecil . Sedangkan Sungmin , aku baru mengenalnya saat dia baru menjadi mahasiswa . Dia hoobaeku di kampus , dan dia tidak pernah bersikap manis kepada ku . Selalu memandangku sinis , menyapaku dengan embel-embel –ssi itu pun dengan nada yang sangat terpaksa .  
Oh , aku harus pulang ke apartement ku . Donghae hyung dan Yesung hyung pasti sudah menungguku .

*Skip Time .

Writer's POV

Gadis mungil itu berlari mencari temannya untuk mengumpulkan tugas mereka .

"Eunhyukkiiieeee , Ryeowookiie . Mianhae aku terlambat ." Sungmin menundukkan badannya sambil -engah .

"Apa yang kau lakukan hah ? Aku sudah pegal menunggumu disini ." Eunhyuk langsung memarahi sungmin yang masih sibuk menghirup nafas dalam-dalam . 

Plukk .. 

"Pabboya Lee Sungmin . Masih untung aku dan Eunhyukie bisa merayu Dosen kita yang seperti monster itu ." Ryeowook bahkan sampai menoyor(?) kepala Sungmin , dia benar-benar gemas melihat tingkah gadis kelinci di hadapannya ini .

"Mianhae yedeul-ah .. Jeongmal mianhae . Aku masih ada urusan , dan mobilku juga terjebak macet ."

"Baaiklah , ayo kita kumpulkan." Sahut eunhyuk dan menggandeng kedua tangan sahabatnya ..

Setelah selesai mengumpulkan tugas , mereka berkumpul di kantin kampus yang menghadap lapangan basket , tiba-tiba terdengar suara riuh . 

"Kyuhyun Oppaaa "

"Donghae Oppa , kyaa"

"Yesung-ie Oppaaaa "

"Apa-apaan mereka itu " Gerutu Sungmin kesal . 'Kenapa dia tidak menghubungiku ?' Sungmin bertanya dalam hati sambil melirik Kyuhyun yang juga melihat ke arah nya . OMO ! 

"Kau seperti tidak mengenal mereka saja Sungmin-ah , 3 pangeran yang selalu mebuat kampus ramai seperti orang demo saja !" ryeowook mengalihkan pandangannya ke lapangan basket . Bahkan lapangan basket jauh lebih menarik perhatian Ryeowook daripada 3 pangeran itu .

"Ne , aku setuju pada mu Ryeowook-ah . Kalau Kyuhyun Oppa bukan namjachingunya Vic unnie , mungkin aku sudah menendangnya jauh-jauh . " Eunhyuk juga kesal melihat namja-namja itu .

"Hahahhaahaha , kau lucu sekali Eunhyuk-ah . Mau menendang Kyuhyun Oppa ? Yang benar saja , mungkin Nemo Oppa langsung menggantung monyet liar sepertimu . hhahaha , benarkan Ryeowook-ah ?" Sungmin dan Ryeowook tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat muka masam Eunhyuk . 

Mereka bahkan sampai tidak sadar kalu 3 pangeran menyebalkan itu menghampiri mereka .

"Ehem , sepertinya ada yang lucu ?" Suara Kyuhyun menghentikan tawa mereka .

"Aniyo " Jawab Sungmin dingin . Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya , dia fikir setelah percintaan kemarin Sungmin akan bersikap halus kepadanya . tapi ternyata .. Tunggu dulu , seringai kecil menghiasi sudut bibir sungmin .  
Kyuhyun menggeram dalam hati 'Awas kau Kelinci kecil'

"Benarkah ? Tapi tawa kalian benar-benar merusak gendang telingaku ." Donghae , namja paling pendek itu ikut bertanya .

"Ahh Jeongmalyo ? Jangan berlebihan Nemo-ssi , bahkan kau baru datang . Bagaimana mungkin suara kita bisa merusak gendang telingamu ? Menggelikan " Sindir eunhyuk yang sudah geram melihat wajah Donghae .  
Yesung dan Kyuhyun menahan tawa mereka . apa ? Nemo-ssi . Itu panggilan terlucu yang pernah mereka dengar .

"Jwieosohamnida Sunbaenim . Maaf kalau tawa kita kita benar-benar merusak gendang telinga kalian . Sekali lagi , Mianhaeyo ." Ryeowook meminta maaf untuk menghindari pertikaian Monyet dan Ikan Nemo itu . Semua orang tau kalau mereka tidak pernah akur . Sama seperti Kyuhyun dan Sungmin , bedanya KyuMin jarang sekali adu mulut . Hanya bersikap dingin saja

"Ryeowook-ah apa yang kau lakukan ? Bahkan kita tidak salah apa-apa !" Sungmin menarik tangan Ryeowook .  
"Aku malas sekali melihat Monyet gila dan Ikan bau itu bertengkar" Bisik Ryeowook kepada Sungmin . Sedangkan Yesung yang berdiri agak dekat dengan Sungmin langsung tertawa keras .

"Ahahahahhhaa , kau lucu sekali Wookie-ah . Kau bilang apa tadi ? Monyet gila dan ikan bau ? hahahaha "  
Yesung memegang perutnya , Ryeowook dan Sungmin saling berpandangan 'bagaimana dia bisa dengar ?' Eunhyuk dan Donghae melotot ke arah mereka bertiga ( ) . Kyuhyun hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat drama di depannya .'Menggelikan'

"Sudahlah , Yesung hyung , Donghae hyung . Lebih baik kita ke kelas . banyak hal yang jauh lebih penting daripada bertengkar dengan mereka bertiga ."

Kyuhyun menarik tangan Donghae dan yesung menjauh dari kantin .  
Di dalam kelas , Kyuhyun mengambil handphone nya . Mengetikkan sesuatu dan mengirimnya kepada seseorang

**To : LSM 3**

**Sayang , jangan pernah menyeringai di depan ku , atau kau akan ku perkosa saat itu juga .**

Sent

Di tempat lain .  
Drrt Drrt Drtt .. Handphone ber case pink itu ber getar . Sungmin mengambil nya dan tersenyum membaca pesan masuk dari Kyuhyun . menutup layar ponsel dengan tangannya . Ssst , ini rahasia . kkk

Sungmin's POV

**From : CKH 3**

**Sayang , jangan pernah menyeringai di depan ku , atau kau akan ku perkosa saat itu juga .**

Memperkosaku ? Apa dia sudah gila ? Aku terkekeh pelan .

**To : CKH 3**

**Hajimaa~ **

**Badanku masih sakit Oppa . tadi malam kau sangat liar .**

Sent

30 detik kemudian ..

**From : CKH 3 **

**Chu~  
Kau yang menggodaku , dan itu hukuman untukmu sayang .**

**To : CKH 3**

**Kenapa menciumku ? Aku sedang kesal padamu Oppa .  
Satu lagi , aku menyesal telah menggodamu .**

Sent

**From : CKH 3 **

**Aku menciummu , karena aku tau kau pasti mengerucutkan bibirmu :p  
Kau menyesal menggodaku ? Apa kau lupa , kau selalu mendesah , ahh Oppa lebih cepat ahh , keluarkan spermamu di dalam oppa , ahh aku sangat menyukainya .. mmhh hangat sekali . hahahaha **

Muka ku benar-benar memerah , bahkan sampai telinga . Ku remas kuat-kuat ponsel yang ada di dadaku .

"Sungmin-ah , kau tidak apa-apa ?" Tanya Ryeowook dengan nada khawatir .  
"Mukamu memerah , apa kau demam ?" Eunhyuk memeriksa dahiku .  
"Nan gwenchana . Aku harus ke kamar mandi sebentar . annyeong .."

Aku melangkah gusar ke toilet . Kenapa Kyhyun oppa hobi sekali menggodaku ? Menyebalkan !

**To : CKH 3**

**Oppa HENTIKAN ! Kau juga menikmatinya bukan ? Diamlah .  
Aku bahkan harus berlari ke toilet untuk menyembunyikan mukaku yang memerah . Aishh dasar menyebalkan.  
**Sent

**From : CKH 3**

**Wow , mukamu pasti sangat menggoda sayang . Haruskah aku kesana ? Bermain 1 ronde mungkin akan menarik . Memasukimu dengan posisi berdiri , berhimpitan dengan dinding toilet yang sempit . Ahhh aku langsung 'berdiri' membayangkan mu sayang . **

Ahaaha , dia itu terlalu sensitif . Belum apa-apa sudah berdiri . Dasar mesum .

**To : CKH 3**

**Kau juga membuat ku basah Oppa . Jangan kesini . Sebentarlagi aku pulang . **

Sent

Drrt drrt drrtt

**From : CKH 3 **

**Aku tersanjung bisa membuat mu basah sayang . Baiklah , aku akan menemuimu di apartement . Tunggu aku sayang . Saranghae ..**

**To : CKH 3**

**Aku akan menunggumu Oppa , dengan senang hati . Nado Saranghae ..**

Sent

Setelah mengim SMS terakhir , aku pergi meninggalkan toilet , menuju tempat parkir dan langsung pulang . Aku juga mengirim SMS untuk Wookie dan Eunhyuk bahwa aku ada urusan mendadak . Hehehehe . Mianhae Chingu-ya ..  
Ngomong-ngomong , aku merindukan Siwon-ie . Namjachinguku . Aku menerimanya karena aku kasian padanya dan aku juga ingin melupakan Kyuhyun oppa . Banyak teman-teman yang mengatakan kalau dia sudah menyukaiku sejak awal ** . **Tp yaah , hatiku masih tertuju pada-'nya' . Aku jadi ingat kejadian kemarin . Dengan tololnya aku memasuki kamar Vic Unnie dan menggoda Kyuhyun oppa . Mungkin karena kelelahan Kyuhyun oppa tidur di kamar Unnie setelah mengantar unnie ke bandara . Tapi kenapa kemarin dia hanya memakai celana dalam ? Apa dia habis bermain solo ? aaaaahh entahlah! Pabboya Lee Sungmin .

Tidak terasa , ternyata aku sudah sampai di depan apartement ku . Aku langsung memarkirkan mobilku .  
Setelah sampai , aku melihat sekeliling rumahku . Masih sama seperti tadi pagi . Kamarku yang sedikit berantakan . Lalu aku merebahkan tubuhku sebentar ..  
Berendam di bathup mungkin bisa mengurangi rasa penatku . Aku membuka seluruh kain yang menempel di tubuhku , dan pergi ke kamar mandi . Mengisi setengah bathup dengan air hangat , dan memberinya sedikit aroma terapi . Setelah mengaduk-aduk air hingga berbusa , aku membawa tubuhku kedalam bathup . Sangat hangat .. Dan aku memejamkan mataku ..

Writer's POV

Tanpa Sungmin sadari seorang namja tampan telah memasuki apartemennya , dengan senyum mempesona yang mengembang di bibirnya , namja itu melangkah menuju kamar Sungmin .  
Senyum mempesona itu berganti dengan senyum licik saat melihat pakaian Sungmin tergeletak di lantai dan terdengar suara gemericik air dari kamar mandi .

Namja itu juga melucuti semua pakaiannya . Dengan tubuh telanjang , dia melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kamar mandi yang tertutup tirai pink . Menunduk untuk mencium bibir sosok mungil yang sedang berendam di dalam bathup .

Chu~

Ciuman singkat itu mampu membuat Lee Sungmin terkejut . Sedangkan namja itu hanya memberikan senyum terbaiknya .

"Oppaa , kau membuatku terkejut . Kenapa telanjang begitu heum ?" Sungmin bertanya sambil memegang kedua pipi Kyuhyun .

"Aku sangat merindukan mu sayang . Aku juga ingin berendam . Bolehkah ?"

Kyuhyun tak henti-hentinya mencium bibir Sungmin .  
"Eung , masuklah . Kau sudah 'bangun' oppa . hihihihi "  
"Itu karena mu sayaang ."

Kyuhyun memposisikan dirinya dibawah tubuh Sungmin , membelai seluruh tubuh Sungmin . Memijat perlahan buah dada Sungmin . Mata mereka tak pernah berhenti memandang satu sama lain . Mengagumi keindahan ciptaan Tuhan yang sangat sempurna . Bibir mereka bertaut , Kyuhyun melumat bibir atas Sungmin , dan Sungmin melumat bibir bawah Kyuhyun . Sungmin memijat pelan penis kyuhyun yang sudah menegang . Desahan mereka tersamarkan oleh ciuman panas yang didominasi oleh kyuhyun .

Kyuhyun membawa kedua tangan sungmin ke lehernya . Memasukkan juniornya kedalam vagina Sungmin.

"Aaahh Oppa .. Mmmhh" Sungmin mengulum telinga Kyuhyun

"Bergeraklah sayang , bergeraklah sesukamu .' Bisik kyuhyun sambil mengecup bahu sungmin . Dan Sungmin pun mematuhi perintah Kyuhyun , menggerakkan pinggulnya ke atas dan ke bawah . Junior kyuhyun menusuk semakin dalam dan tepat mengenai titik kenikmatannya . Kyuhyun membantu Sungmin dengan menusukkan penisnya cepat , berlawanan arah dengan tumbukan Sungmin .

"Mmmh sayang ,, kau selalu sempithh ahh ahh ahh"

"Aku hampir keluar Oppa ahh ahh" Sungmin menggerakkan pinggulnya brutal , terkadang memutar , hingga akhirnya tubuh Sungmin bergetar . Gerakan pinggulnya semakin pelan . Sungmin sampai .

"Aaaaahhhh Oppaaah .."

"Sebentar lagi sayang , unghhh aku hampir sampai ahh ahh ahh"

Plop plop plop plop  
Hanya suara itu yang terdengar dari luar kamar mandi . Air di bath up sedikit tumpah . kyuhyun menghujamkan penisnya semakin cepat dan dalam .

"Aaaaaahhhhhh ahh ahh haaahh"

Splurrt Spluurtt Splurrt

Sperma Kyuhyun menyembur dengan keras kedalam vagina sungmin . hentakan hentakan kecil mengakhiri percintaan mereka.  
Dan Sungmin datang untuk kedua kalinya .

Hahh haahh hahh  
Deru nafas keduanya saling bersahutan . Kyuhyun mengeluarkan penisnya . Membersihkan tubuh keduanya , dan memakaikan baju untuk Sungmin .

*Skip Time

Setelah bercinta di kamar mandi , mereka memutuskan Untuk menonton TV . Sungmin menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun , dan tangan Kyuhyun berada di pinggang Sungmin . Sesekali membelai rambut Sungmin yang setengah basah itu .

"Chagi , apa kau tidak takut hamil ?" tanya kyuhyun sambil mencari Channel yang bagus .

"Wae ? Apa kau tidak mau bertanggung jawab ?" Sungmin melepas tangan Kyuhyun yang ada di pinggangnya .

"Aniyaaaaa , aku kan hanya bertanya saja . Aku pasti akan bertanggung jawab . Mana mungkin aku lari dari tanggung jawab kalau orang yang sangat aku Cintai sedang mengandung buah cintaku heum ?" Kyuhyun menggigit hidung lancip Sungmin dengan gemas . Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya membuat Kyuhyun terkekeh dan mengeratkan pelukannya . Sungmin tersenyum didada kyuhyun

"Hihihihing .. Terimakasih Oppa . Aku sangat mencintaimu .. Tenang saja , aku sedang dalam masa tidak subur . Bagaimana dengan Victoria unnie dan Siwon-ie ?" Sungmin bertanya sambil mengerjapkan mata bening nya . Kyuhyun mencium kelopak mata Sungmin .

"Aku akan menceritakan sesuatu pada mu Sayang , dengarkan baik-baik .."

**TBC  
**

**Next ? Or Stop ? **

**Hihihhing ... Sekali lagi terimakasih reviewnya ..  
Vic unnie udah muncul tuh ..  
Cast nya masih kuliah kok .  
Dan aku nggak bisa bikin konflik yang besar :D**

Thanks To :  
Abilhikmah,ChoKyunnie,Rienalonely,KimRyeona19,Tify TiffanyLee,zi'Pumpkins,myeolchi gyuhee, audrey musaena,wineKyumin137, ,kaisooism .. Dan 2598 viewers . Thankyou so much . Apa ceritanya sangat membosankan ? RnR please ^^

Aku terharu , cerita nggak bermutu kaya gini banyak juga Viewers nya .

**Yeorobuunn , Saranghamnida ~**  
**  
Kamsahamnida .. ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ada yang minta NC nya lebih HOT ? Ottokhae ? Itu menurutku udah terlalu vulgar Chingu-yaa .. :D**

**Ada juga yang minta Threesome ? Siapa aja hayoooo ? **

**Ada yang bilang penulisannya kurang rapi . Hehehehe , sekali lagi mianhae . Aku belum bisa bikin tulisan yang rapi kaya Author lain :D Sebenernya aku paling sebel kalau harus nulis dialog dan diakhiri kata-kata "tanya sungmin , jawab sungmin dsb" :D Kadang aku Cuma nulis dialognya tanpa embel-embel kaya gitu . Tapi nanti readers nya g paham T.T Gimana kalo aku bilang 'this is my style ?' :p #loh tulisan nggak rapi kok bangga :D Kkkk Khamsamnida yeorobuuuun . Saranghaeyoo ! ^^ **

"Apa Oppa ?" tanya Sungmin penasaran .

"Sebenarnya aku pernah bercinta dengan Victoria" Kyuhyun berujar santai sambil melihat acara yang sedang tayang di tv . Dia tidak melirik Sungmin samasekali .

"MWOO ? "

Bugh bugh bugh bugh

Sungmin memukul badan Kyuhyun dengan keras . Hey , sungmin bahkan ahli martial arts teman ..

"Aww appo appo Chagi-ya .."  
"Ya ! Rasakan ! Kenapa kau membohongiku Oppa ? Kau bilang kau tidak pernah menyentuhnya . Hiks"  
Isakan kecil terdengar oleh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mendekap tubuh Sungmin , sedangkan Sungmin meronta dalam pelukan Kyuhyun

"Hey hey . Tenanglah sayang . Aku hanya bercanda . Aku tak pernah menyentuhya , kalau kemarin aku bilang pernah 'petting' itu bohong sayang . Hehehe .. Mianhae Chagi-ya ... Jangan marah . "

Sungmin sedikit tenang dalam pelukan kyuhyun , dia menatap Kyuhyun dengan matanya yang berair

"Jeongmal ?"

"Ne , jeongmal . Hehehe .. Itu biar aku tidak terlihat amatiran di depan mu "

"Aisshh Oppa , kau sangat sangat menyebalkan . Aku membencimu ."

"Waetto ? Aku kan hanya bercanda Chagiyaa .. "

"Molla molla .."

Sungmin beranjak menuju kamarnya .Sambil menghentakkan kakinya . Kyuhyun yang melihat itu bingung bukan kepalang . Dia langsung mengejar Sungmin dan mengunci pintu kamar Sungmin . 

"Kenapa kesini ? Keluar sana . Dasar pembohong ." Sungmin menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut . 'Rasakan Oppa , lihat pembalasanku . Salah siapa kau membohongiku ? kkkk'

"Chagiya mianhe , jeongmal mianhae . Jangan seperti ini . Aku hanya bercanda , dan aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau reaksimu akan sehebat ini" Kyuhyun mengguncang tubuh Sungmin perlahan . Sungmin membuka selimutnya , lalu bangun untuk menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang mengenaskan .

Sungmin's POV

"Kau pikir perasaanku mudah untuk kau permainkan hah ? Kau keterlaluan oppa . Pulanglah . Aku malas berdebat dengan mu " Tuhan, maafkan aku . Lihatlah mukanya yang pucat itu .

"Bukan begitu Sayang . Aku tidak mempermainkan perasaan mu . Samasekali tidak pernah sayang . Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu , kalau aku dan Victoria tidak seperti yang kau fikirkan . Dia hanya tergantung padaku . Mungkin caraku memberitahu salah Sungmin-ah . Aku benar-benar minta maaf"

Dia menggenggam tanganku , menciumnya. Aku bisa melihat sinar ketulusan dari matanya . Tapi aku harus bersikap dingin untuk mengerjainya . Aku menarik tanganku dari genggamannya .

"Jaebal Oppa , pulanglah . Aku ingin istirahat . " Aku menutup tubuhku dengan selimut , hanya sebatas leher dan memunggungi tubuhnya yang masih setia duduk ditepi ranjang .

"Baiklah , aku pulang . Kau hanya perlu tau , bahwa aku benar-benar mencintaimu Lee Sungmin . Saranghae , jeongmal ."

Chu~

dia mencium pelipisku .. Aku bisa melirik Siluette nya dari kaca di samping ranjang . Sebelum dia memutar kunci aku tertawa keras . Dia menatapku bingung .

"Hahahaha , mukamu lucu sekali " Aku menghampirinya dan melompat ke tubuhnya . Menggigit bibirnya . Hey , dia hanya menatap ku .

"Kau tidak marah ?"

"Aniyaa , aku hanya mengerjaimu . Salah siapa kau membohongiku"

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku

"Mmph mmph mmmh" dia melumat bibirku kasar . Membawa tubuhku ke ranjang . Merebahkan ku disana dan menindihnya . Menggerakkan pingGulnya dengan brutal . Dia melepaskan ciuman di bibirku dan menyerang leherku .

"Aah Oppa nghh Chamkamman . Ahh" aku ikut menggerakkan pinggulku . Penisnya benar-benar keras dibalik celana jeans nya .

"ahh ahh . Wae ? Jangan berharap kalau aku akan berhenti sayang . Ini hukuman untukmu ."

Dia menggerakkan pinggulnya semakin kasar . Lalu tangan kanannya turun meraba celananya , membuka resleting dan mengeluarkan penis perkasa itu . Menyingkap kemeja putih yang ku pakai . Menyingkirkan celana dalam ku tanpa melepasnya . Dan bersiap untuk memasukkan 'super junior' nya . Aku memegang kedua pipinya . Dia berhenti dan menatapku .

"Aku tidak akan menghalangi mu Oppa . Bagaimana kalau Vic unnie pulang ? "

"Dia akan pulang Besok malam sayang . Diamlah , jangan menggangguku ." Dia membuka 3 kancing kemejaku . Melahap buah dadaku , memasukkan juniornya dengan gerakan kasar . Dia benar-benar menghukumku . Aku tersentak keras karena hujamannya .

"Aah ahh ahh Oppa , perlahan . Mmmhp hmmp nggh" dia membungkam bibirku dengan bibirnya . "Hey , bukankah sudah ku katakan . Jangan menggangguku sayang . Ahh ahh kenapa kau sangat nikmat sayang ?"

hentakan pinggulnya semakin kasar . Aku bahkan tidak bisa mengatakan kalau aku hampir sampai . Dia mencengkeram pinggang ku dengan kedua tangannya .

"Oppah ahh ahh aku ahh kel..luarhh aaah"

aku menggerakkan pinggulku perlahan . Menikmati orgasme yang luar biasa ini . Tempo Hujaman kyuhyun oppa tidak berkurang , bahkan saat aku orgasme tadi . Ku rasakan penisnya berkedut didalam vaginaku . Dia hampir sampai .

Kyuhyun's POV

Ku gerakkan penisku semakin liar dan brutal . Aku tau kalau Sungmin kelelahan , tapi mukanya yang memerah dan berkeringat itu semakin menaikkan libido ku .

"Aku hampir sampai sayang ahh ahh , jangan mengerjaiku lagi ngghh atau ahh kau akan mendapatkannh hukuman yang lebih parah dari ini "

Dia hanya menggigit bahuku merasakan hentakan kasar ku . Aku melumat bibirnya.

"Aaaaahhhhhhhrht aahh aaah ahh .. Mmmh , kau men nhh jepit penisku ahh sayangg" Kurasakan dinding kewanitaannya berkedut kencang . Dia datang lagi .. Spermaku menyembur deras kedalam vaginanya . Aku menyembunyikan mukaku di ceruk lehernya . Menindih tubuh mungilnya . Kita terengah menikmati orgasme yang sangat luar biasa ini , jauh lebih hebat daripada orgasme saat kita bercinta pertama kali . Dia hanya diam saja , aku menepuk pipinya pelan.

"Chagiya , gwenchana ?" Dia masih memejamkan matanya dan meraup udara sebanyak-banyaknya . Aku mengeluarkan penisku dan mendudukkan tubuhku .

"Ngghhh , kau sangat kasar Oppa . Jangan menghukumku lagi" aku terkekeh pelan . Rupanya dia benar-benar lemas . Kalau aku tidak mengeluarkan penisku , mungkin dia tidak akan merespon . Lihatlah , untuk menutup pahanya saja dia tidak mampu . Kkkkk , aku terkekeh pelan . Dia tetap tidak bergerak . Aku mendekatkan wajahku ke selangkangannya yang masih terbuka lebar . Vaginanya memerah , ada hiasan spermaku di paha luarnya . Aku tidak menyangka kalau spermaku akan sebanyak ini . Sudah 2 menit aku memandang vagina indahnya , tapi spermaku belum berhenti mengalir . Aku mencium kecil vagina , melumat klitorisnya , memasukkan lidah ku untuk mengaduk-aduk vagina indahnya . Menghisap cairan cinta kita . Ku rasakan jambakan halus di rambutku .

"Nngh lebih dalam Oppahh , ahh ummmhh" Dia menekan kepalaku ke vaginanya yang sangat becek

Aku menggerakkan lidahku semakin cepat dan dalam . Remasan di rambutku juga semakin kencang , apalagi saat aku menggigit klitorisnya . Dia mendesah tak karuan . Kurasakan dinding vaginanya berkedut kencang .

"Aaaaahhk aahh ahh mmmh hmmh" Dia menekan kepala ku semakin dalam , menaikan pinggulnya berkali-kali . Membuat hidung dan lidahku semakin tenggelam di dalam vaginanya . Dia memenjarakan kepalaku diantara kedua pahanya .Remasan tangan nya melemas , aku mencium vaginanya sekilas , lalu menindihnya lagi .

"Keumanhae oppa hah hah hah " dia terengah engah . Mukanya sangat menggairahkan. Aku menempelkan bibirku di bibir atasnya. Hanya menempel , tak ada lumatan . Dia tetap membuka bibirnya . Lalu dia mengecup bibirku sekilas . Aku tersenyum .

"Tidurlah di atas tubuhku sayang , dan aku akan memasukkan penisku ke dalam vagina mu" Bisikku di telinganya . Telinganya memerah . Hahahaha . Dia mencubit pinggangku , aku memekik pelan .

"Wae ? Kau mau menghukumku saat aku sedang tidur eoh ?" dia merengut kesal . Aku membalik tubuhnya , dia berada diatas ku lalu menempelkan kepalanya di dadaku .

"Aniya , aku tidak sejahat itu sayang . Aku hanya bersiap-siap , saat penisku bangun dipagi hari , aku bisa langsung menyerangmu" Lalu aku memasukkan penis ku , dia melenguh pelan .

"Terserahmu saja lah . Kau tau ? Aku benar-benar malas berdebat dengan mu Oppa ." gerutunya pelan . Aku mengangkat wajah nya, melumat bibirnya . Tidak ada perlawanan .

"Jaljayo baby , jeongmal saranghae" Aku memeluknya erat , memiringkan tubuh kita berdua , dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh bagian bawah tanpa melepas penisku didalam vaginanya . Bahkan kita tidak sempat melepas pakaian yang masih menempel di tubuh . Bau keringat dan bau percintaan kita sangat . Aku tersenyum \, sudah berkali-kali kita bercinta . Tapi aku tak pernah bosan .

**Next Day**

Sungmin hanya menggunakan tanktop, kemeja pria berwarna babyblue dan hot pants yang sangat pendek . Bahkan tertutup oleh kemejanya . Mengikat rambutnya asal , memakai kacamata berframe hitam sambil membaca buku-buku tebal yang diberikan oleh dosennya kemarin .

**TING TONG **

Sungmin menoleh ke arah pintu masuk . 'Nuguya ?' tanyanya dalam hati . Lalu dia beranjak dari duduknya dan membuka pintu apartementnya .

**Cklek**

Tiba-tiba seorang yeoja cantik menubruk(?) tubuhnya . Sungmin masih mematung mendapatkan pelukan itu .Lalu menggerakkan tangannya untuk membalas pelukan yeoja itu . Unninya .

"Baby Minnie , bogoshippooo" Victoria mengeratkan pelukannya .

"Nado bogoshippoo Unnie-ya . Mana oleh-oleh untuk ku ?" Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya . Dia tau dibelakang Unnienya ada namja yang sudah meng'hukum'nya kemarin . Namja itu terlihat tampan dengan kaos v neck abu-abu dan celana selututnya .

"Eeiiiy , apa yang harus ku bawa Sungmin-ah ? Pasir pantainya eoh ? Kau ini . Ah , kyuhyun-ah masuklah . Insahae ." Victoria merangkul Sungmin dan menggandeng Kyuhyun , mengajak mereka masuk kedalam apartementnya . Victoria juga menyuruh Sungmin untuk memberi salam kepada Kyuhyun . Dan Sungmin mematuhinya .

"Annyeonghaseyo Kyuhyun-ssi" Seperti bisa ditebak , Sungmin pasti akan bersikap dingin kepada Kyuhyun .

"Ne Annyeonghaseyo Sungmin-ssi" Victoria hanya tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin .

"Kyuhyun-ah , tunggulah disini dulu . Aku ingin mengganti baju ku sebentar ."

"Oh , baiklah Vic ." Victoria meninggalkan mereka berdua . Suasananya sangat canggung . Hingga Sungmin lebih memilih mengambil air minum untuknya dan kyuhyun .

Grep

"Oppa , apa yang kau lakukan ?" Sungmin berjengit kaget saat merasakan lengan kekar itu memeluknya . Dan mencium bahunya yang terlihat karena kemejanya sedikit terbuka .

"Kau sangat seksi malam ini , berniat menggodaku lagi heum ?" Kyuhyun berbisik ditelinga Sungmin .  
Sedangkan Sungmin melepas pelukan Kyuhyun . Dia ingat kalau ada Victoria disini .

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri Oppa . Aku akan ke kamarku saja . Oh iya , kau ini terlalu sensitif atau apa ?" Kyhyun menautkan alisnya , pertanda kalau dia tidak paham maksud Sungmin .

"Maksudmu nghhhh ?" Sungmin meninggalkannya setelah meremas Juniornya dengan sangat kuat . Kyuhyun baru tau kalau juniornya hampir bangun gara-gara melihat cara Sungmin berpakaian . Lalu kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin . Melumat bibir M shaped itu sebentar dan menggigitnya .

"Ahhk oppa ! Aish pabooya !" Sungmin memukul lengan Kyuhyun .

"Hahahaaha , jangan pernah 'menyentuh-nya' kalau kau ingin selamat" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan suara seksinya . Sekarang gantian Sungmin yang mematung didapur . Beberapa detik kemudian Sungmin mengambil es batu kecil dari kulkas . Berjalan ruang tamu dan mengacuhkan Kyuhyun . Tepat saat Sungmin berdiri di belakang Kyuhyun , dia memasukkan es batu itu kedalam kaos kyuhyun .

"Ya ! Awas kau . Aish benar-benar kelinci nakal ." Kyuhyun berteriak sambil mencari es batu yang ada di punggungnya . Sungmin berlari kamarnya dan tertawa terbahak-bahak 'Hahahaha rasakan Setan jelek '.

Setelah insiden es batu berakhir , Victoria berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun , dan bergelayut manja disebelahnya .

"Aku mendengar kau berteriak , ada apa Kyu ?"  
" tadi ada kecoa yang terbang ke arahku ." Kyuhyun memamerkan senyum innocentnya .  
"Oh .. Begitukah ? Umm Sungmin-ie oeddiseo ?"

"Kekamarnya . Wae ?"

Victoria memeluk Kyuhyun dari samping .

"Kyu .. Aku bertemu dengan'nya' . Seseorang yang sudah membuatku hampir gila karena mencintainya . Seseorang yang membuatku menjadi yeoja lemah dan harus bergantung padamu ."

Suara Victoria terdengar pelan . Kyuhyun membalas pelukan Victoria . Dia mengepalkan tangannya erat . Karena alasan itu Kyuhyun tidak berani meninggalkan Victoria , Kyuhyun juga tidak punya kesempatan untuk memperjuangkan cintanya kepada Sungmin , terlebih sifat Sungmin yang selalu dingin kepadanya . Tapi semuanya sudah berakhir . Dia mendapatkan cinta Sungmin . Dan Dia akan membantu Victoria untuk mendapatkan 'Cinta' dari namja 'itu'. Vicoria harus menjadi gadis periang seperti dulu .

Chu~

Kyuhyun mengecup puncak kepala Victoria , dan mengelus punggung yeoja itu perlahan .

"Gwenchana , ada aku yang selalu menjagamu . Ada Sungmin yang selalu menyayangimu . Aku akan membawa'nya' kepadamu . Bersabarlah Vic .."

"Tapi aku sudah mempunyai mu , Kyuhyun-ah .."  
"Kau hanya menyayangiku sebagai sahabat Vic , aku tau itu . Kau masih sangat mencintainya . Dan kau belum terbiasa tanpaku . Hahahaha " Victoria mencubit pinggang Kyhyun . Bisa-bisa nya dia bercanda dalam situasi yang seperti ini .  
"Ya ! Cho babo ! diamlah . Sebenarnya aku tau kalau kau menyukai Sungmin . Dari caramu melihatnya , sangat kentara sekali . Na ttaemune , kau tidak bisa mendekatinya . Mianhe Kyuhyun-ie."

Suasana mendadak hening .. Kyuhyun tidak tau harus berkata apa .

"Ottokhae Arra ?"

"Karena aku wanita . Dan caraku melihat 'dia' sama seperti caramu melihat Sungmin . " Victoria tersenyum sambil membelai pipi Kyuhyun . Kyuhyun membalas senyuman Victoria .

"Aku menyayangimu Kyu , sangat."

"Aku juga menyayangimu Vic"

**PRAANKKKK **

**TBC**

**Sekali lagi mianhae kalo banyak typo bertebaran . Keep RnR .**

**Saranghamnida yeorobuuuun ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Reader-deul , sebenarnyaaa aku nggak suka kalau harus bikin salah satu dari KYUMIN menderita . Jadi yaaah , konfliknya benar-benar ringan .**

**Oh iya , aku mau tanya . Apa kalian pernah baca FF yang mirip ini? Atau bahkan sama persis ?**

**Aku takut kalau FF ku mirip sama FF itu , entar mereka mikir kalau aku nge-jiplak . **

**Ini murni FF ku kok , murni se-murni-murninya . Dan kalimat-kalimat 'nggak rapi' ini sebagai bukti nyatanya ^^ **

**Terimakasih untuk review nya .. Aku inget , siapa aja yang selalu review FF ini :D**

**Hihihhihi , dan untuk 7538 viewers , kalian benar2 membuatku bangga sama FF ini , FF nggak bermutu , tapi belum ada 1 minggu udah banyak yang lihat :D**

***bangga lagi deh .. **

**Kamsahamnida yeorobuuun ^^**

**Saranghamnida.**

"Aa..ah Mianhae .. Aku tidak bermaksud mengganggu kalian ."

Sungmin mengambil pecahan kaca tersebut dan membuangnya . Victoria menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Kyuhyun , lalu menghampiri Sungmin . Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan bersalah .

"Gwenchana Sungmin-ah ?"

Victoria melihat keadaan Sungmin yang masih menundukkan badannya .

"Nan Gwenchana Unnie-ya . Aku terlalu ceroboh . Lanjutkan saja perbincangan kalian . Aku akan keluar sebentar . Siwon-ie menungguku diluar ."

Sungmin tersenyum ke arah Victoria ,lalu meninggalkan mereka berdua . Saat mengetahui Sungmin sudah tidak ada di ruang tamu , Kyuhyun mengrim SMS untuk Sungmin .

**To : LSM **

**Eodiga ?**

Sent .

15 menit Kyuhyun menunggu SMS dari sungmin . Tapi tetap tidak ada balasan .

Sungmin menghapus pesan dari Kyuhyun . Dia menghampiri Siwon yang sudah menunggu di Loby apartementnya .

"Sungmin-ah bogoshippoo Chagi-ya ." Siwon memeluk Sungmin erat , mencium dahi Sungmin dan memeluknya lagi . Sungmin membalas pelukan Siwon , hatinya 'sedikit' terluka mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun . Sititik air mata menghiasi mata indahnya . Siwon yang melihat itu ternyata menangkap arti lain .

"Hey , apa kau sangat merindukan ku eoh ? Jangan menangis sayang ."

Sungmin tetap diam dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Siwon .

"Ya inma ! Kenapa kau lama sekali eoh ?" Sungmin memukul dada Siwon .

"Mianhae , kekasih mu yang tampan ini sangat sibuk sayang . Turnamen Taekwondo kemarin sangat melelahkan."

Siwon melumat bibir M shaped sungmin .

"Mmhh mmhh , kau selalu begitu Siwon-ie." Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya . Siwon gemas melihat Sungmin yang selalu merajuk .

"Kau juga selalu begitu Sungmin-ah , tidak pernah memanggilku Oppa . Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali menemui mu , tapi jadwalku sangat padat sayang . Mianhae" Siwon mengecup bibir Sungmin lagi .

"Ne , Siwon-ie Oppa . Dasar ! Apa kau mau mampir(?) ke apartemen sebentar ? "

"Baiklah , aku juga sedikit haus. Hehehehe"

Siwon tersenyum memamerkan lesung pipinya . Sungmin yang melihatnya juga ikut tersenyum . Namja ini selalu bersikap dewasa di depan orang lain , sedangkan di depan Sungmin ? Dia sangat manja sekali .

Sungmin membuka pintu apartement nya . Kyuhyun dan Victoria tetap pada posisi mereka sebelumnya . Menonton tv . Siwon membungkuk kan badanya untuk memberi salam kepada mereka berdua .

"Selamat malam Kyhuhyun-ah , Victoria . " Kyuhyun dan victoria membalas salam Siwon 'Selamat malam Juga ..'

Lalu Siwon menyusul Sungmin yang ada di dapur . Memeluknya dari belakang . Kyuhyun menatap tak suka ke arah dapur .

"Apa yang kau buat Sayang ?" Siwon mengintip kegiatan sungmin dari belakang kepala gadis itu .

"Aku hanya membuat Coklat panas untukmu . Malam ini terasa lebih dingin dari biasanya ." Sungmin tetap fokus membuat coklat panas .

"Lalu kenapa kau memakai baju yang seperti ini heum ?"

"Aku hanya ingin saja .Hehehe . Ke kamarku atau ke ruang tamu ?" Sungmin memutar badannya menghadap siwon . Tangannya membawa dua cangkir coklat panas .

"Ke kamarmu saja . Tidak sopan kalau mengganggu orang yang sedang pacaran ."

"Baiklah." Sungmin tersenyum hambar . Sungmin Berjalan menuju kamarnya dan Siwon berjalan disampingnya sambil memeluk pinggangnya .

Kyuhyun melihat adegan itu lagi . Tangannya mengepal erat . 'Apa dia sengaja ?' , pandangannya tidak beralih dari tv .

"Kyuhyun-ah , aku lelah sekali . Mungkin lebih baik kalau aku tidur ." Victoria menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu Kyuhyun .

"Tidurlah Vic . Aku akan pulang setelah kau tidur ." Kyuhyun mengelus(?) kepala Victoria . Gadis itu memejamkan matanya .

Sementara di dalam kamar Sungmin tidak berbeda jauh , Siwon berbaring di paha Sungmin . Sungmin mengelus kepala Siwon .

"Aku sangat lelah Sungmin-ah." Dia berbicara dengan mata terpejam .

"Tidurlah sebentar . Setelah itu , kau bisa pulang "

"Sayangnya aku harus pulang Chagi . Eomma , merindukan ku . Aku kesini untuk menikmati sentuhan mu , walaupun hanya sebentar , setidaknya itu bisa mengurangi penatku ."

Siwon mendudukkan tubuhnya . Menatap mata Sungmin . Mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan , lalu menutup matanya , dia bisa merasakan nafas hangat Sungmin

**Drrt Drrt Drrt **

Siwon terkesiap , lalu mengambil handphone yang ada disaku kemejanya . Pesan dari Eommanya .

"Eomma benar-benar mengganggu . Aku harus pulang dulu Sayang ."

Sungmin tertawa geli melihat muka masam Siwon

"Pulanglah . Masih ada hari lain . Kajja , ku antar ke Loby ."

"Aah Gwenchana , ini sudah terlalu malam sayang .Aku bisa pulang sendiri . Sampai pintu apartementmu saja ." Siwon menggenggam tangan Sungmin , menariknya untuk berdiri . Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya sambil bergumam 'baiklah' .

"Selamat malam , Siwon-ie . Hati-hati di jalan ." Sungmin melambaikan tangannya .

"Ne , Saranghae Lee Sungmin ." Siwon memeluk Sungmin dan mengecup bibir nya .

Entah disengaja atau tidak , tapi Kyuhyun melihat adegan itu lagi .

"Aku tau itu . Pulanglah ." Sungmin tersenyum .

Siwon juga tersenyum datar 'Dia tidak pernah mengucapkan Nado Saranghae'.

Tepat setelah Sungmin berbalik , ada Kyuhyun yang menatapnya tajam .

Sungmin terkejut , namun bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya . Dia menatap mata Kyuhyun , lalu memutus kontak mata dektik itu juga . Dia mengabaikan Kyuhyun yang masih setia berdiri disamping pintu .

Sungmin masuk ke kamarnya dan menutup pintunya . Kyuhyun berjalan ke arah kamar Sungmin , dia beruntung karena Sungmin tidak mengunci pintunya .

"Wae ?" ujar Sungmin dingin . Kyuhyun duduk di tepi ranjang . Sungmin sibuk membaca buku yang sempat tertunda .

"Apa maksudmu melakukan itu ?" Kyuhyun mencoba untuk meredam emosinya . Tidak baik kalau bertanya dengan nada tinggi . Yang ada , dia akan ditendang oleh Sungmin .

"Melakukan apa ? Aku bahkan tidak melakukan apa-apa . Atau , ahh soal aku memecahkan gelas tadi ? Aku tidak sengaja melakukannya . Maaf kalau aku sudah mengganggu acara lovey dovey kalian . Aku sama sekali tidak punya niat untuk melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu ."

Sungmin menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun dengan nada yang sangat tenang . Buku bersampul tebal itu jauh lebih menarik daripada harus bertengkar dengan Kyuhyun .

Kyuhyun menggertakkan giginya , mengambil nafas dalam-dalam .

"Bukan itu , kenapa kau sengaja bermesraan dengan Siwon dihadapanku ?"

Kyuhyun menghipnotis dirinya sendiri , sekali lagi dia harus tenang . Sampai pembicaraan ini berakhir . Sungmin menatup bukunya , lalu menatap Kyuhyun .

"Oh , apa aku salah bermesraan dengan **KEKASIHKU** sendiri huh ?" Sungmin menekankan kata 'KEKASIH'**. **

"Di rumahku juga tidak ada peraturan seperti itu . " Sungmin melanjutkan kalimatnya .

Kyuhyun terdiam .

"Apa masih ada yang ingin kau katakan ? Kalau kau keberatan aku bermesraan dengan Siwon , aku akan mencari tempat lain . Silahkan keluar ."

Sungmin membuka lebar pintu kamarnya .

"AKU CEMBURU . APA KAU TAU ?" Kyuhyun menaikkan nada bicaranya . Sungmin menutup pintu kamarnya lagi , jangan sampai Victoria mendengar . Lalu dia bediri tepat dihadapan Kyuhyun .

"Benarkah ? Lucu sekali . Kau bukan siapa-siapa ku ." Sungmin bisa melihat urat-urat kecil berwarna merah menghiasi mata Kyuhyun . Sungmin menyeringai .

"Kau keterlaluan Lee Sungmin . Kau sangat tau kalau aku mencintai mu ."

"Omong kosong . Haruskah aku mempercayai orang sepertimu ? Menyatakan cinta padaku , lalu hari berikutnya kau mengatakan kalau kau menyayangi orang lain . Cih , aku bukan anak kecil yang bisa kau bodohi . Ada seseorang yang sangat mencintaiku dengan sangat tulus . Dan aku bisa saja jatuh cinta padanya ."

Sungmin ikut menaikkan nada bicaranya .

"KAU TIDAK TAHU APA-APA LEE SUNGMIN ! "

"DAN KAU JUGA TIDAK PERNAH MEMBERITAHUKU CHO KYUHYUN . PERGI SEKARANG JUGA DARI KAMARKU ." Sungmin berteriak tepat dihadapan Kyuhyun .

"AKU SUDAH MENGATAKANNYA PADAMU . DIA HANYA BERGANTUNG PADAKU . DAN AKU TIDAK AKAN KELUAR DARI KAMAR INI , SEBELUM MASALAH INI SELESAI ."

Nafas Sungmin memburu .

"Baiklah , kalau kau tidak ingin keluar . Biar aku yang keluar ."

Sungmin menurunkan nada bicaranya , berbalik memunggungi Kyuhyun . Tapi Kyuhyun sudah mencengkeram tangannya erat , Sungmin menghempaskan tangan Kyuhyun kasar . Mengambil kunci mobil yang ada di meja belajarnya . Membanting pintu kamarnya dengan sangat keras . Kyuhyun mengusap wajah nya frustasi , berlari mengejar Sungmin . Sungmin berlari sangat cepat . Tepat saat dia membuka pintu mobil , Kyuhyun juga berhasil meraih handle pintu satunya .

Sungmin memasang seatbelt nya . Mengemudi dengan kecepatan tinggi . Beruntung jalanan Seoul agak sepi . Dia mengabaikan kehadiran Kyuhyun yang ada disampingnya . Memberhentikan mobilnya di pantai favoritnya . Sungmin berlari kearah pantai .

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHK ! TUHAN , KENAPA AKU HARUS MENCINTAI CHO KYUHYUN BODOH ITU ? KENAPA BUKAN CHOI SIWON YANG SELALU MENYAYANGIKU ? KENAPA HAH ?"

Sungmin berteriak frustasi . Pantai yang sangat sepi itu menjadi saksi betapa besar cinta Sungmin kepada Kyuhyun . Sungmin menangis sesenggukan . Kyuhyun menghampirinya , memeluknya erat . Tangis Sungmin semakin kencang . Dia juga memukul dada Kyuhyun berkali-kali .

"Jebal uljima Sungmin-ah . Mungkin aku memang salah . Mianhae , jeongmal mianhae ."

"Apa kau bilang ? Mungkin ? Kau memang bersalah Cho Kyuhyun . Kau menyakiti hatiku ."

Sungmin melepas pelukan Kyuhyun . Dia membaringkan tubuhnya diatas pasir pantai . Angin yang sangat dingin bisa saja membuatnya sakit , dia tidak memakai pakaian yang layak untuk mengatasi dinginnya malam ini .

"Aku memang menyayanginya , amat sangat menyayanginya ."

Sungmin memejamkan matanya erat , dia tidak ingin mendengar apapun .

"Aku menyayanginya sebagai sahabatku , sebagai saudara perempuanku . Aku masih ingat saat dia depresi karena harus berpisah dengan 'nya' , seseorang yang sangat dicintainya . Dia hanya mempunyai ku , sejak saat itu dia tidak mau berpisah denganku . Tepat setelah aku berkenalan dengan mu , Dia mengatakan kalau dia mencintaiku , saat itu aku tidak tau harus berkata apa . Kalau aku menolaknya , aku takut dia akan depresi lagi . Disisi lain , aku sudah terjerat oleh mata mu . Mungkin kau akan mengatakan kalau aku bodoh , Aku ingin sekali mendekatimu . Tapi kau tidak pernah bersikap baik kepadaku . Kau selalu mengacuhkanku , menatapku dengan sinis . Kau terlihat sangat membenciku , Kau seperti mengibarkan bendera perang saat aku didekatmu. "

Kyuhyun memberi jeda dan melanjutkan ceritanya lagi .

"Victoria tadi becerita kepada ku , kalau dia bertemu dengan 'orang itu' lagi . Aku benar-benar terkejut . Ku kira dia tidak akan ke Korea lagi . Lalu Victoria memberitahuku ,sebenarnya dia tahu kalau aku mencintaimu . Saat aku bertanya bagaimana dia bisa tau , dia hanya menjawab 'Karena caraku melihat'nya' sama seperti caramu melihat Sungmin' . Victoria meminta maaf karena dia lah yang menyebabkan aku tidak bisa mendapatkan mu . Dia belum terbiasa tanpaku. "

Sungmin mendengarkan semua penjelasan Kyuhyun, dia menatap langit dengan tatapan kosong nya .

"Geu namja nuguya ?"

"Dia kekasih Victoria sejak Junior high school , terdengar konyol memang . Tapi cinta mereka sangat besar . Kita bertiga bersahabat sejak kecil . Hingga akhirnya , dia harus pergi ke Thailand . Dia pindah tanpa memberikan kabar sedikitpun . Sejak saat itu , Victoria sering menangis , sering sakit sampai badannya sangat kurus . Aku tidak tega melihatnya . "

"Ireum ?" Sungmin tidak berpindah dari posisinya . Sedangkan Kyuhyun ikut membaringkan tubuhnya dipasir pantai .

"Nichkhun Buck Horvejkul , namanya memang aneh . Tapi dia sangat tampan . Dan aku berani bertaruh kalau kau akan menyukainya ."

Kyuhyun sedikit bergurau untuk mencairkan suasana . Sungmin terkekeh pelan .

"Kalau dia bodoh seperti orang yang ada disampingku sekarang , mungkin aku akan benar-benar mencintainya ."

Kyuhyun tersenyum , lalu memiringkan badannya dan memeluk Sungmin dari samping .

"Dia juga bodoh , meninggalkan Victoria tanpa pesan ."

"Tapi aku sangat yakin kalau dia masih mencintai Vic Unnie .  
Mmm , Mianhae Oppa . Aku sudah membentakmu ."

Sungmin membelai lengan Kyuhyun yang ada di perutnya .

"Aku juga selalu berdoa seperti itu . Gwenchana , aku tau . Perasaan wanita memang sangat sensitif . Tapi aku benar-benar cemburu saat melihatmu dengan Siwon tadi . Kalau bukan karena dia anak dari kolega Appa ku , mungkin aku sudah membunuhnya."

"Jangan gila Oppa . Aku malas pulang , ottokhae ?"

"Haruskah kita bermalam disini ?"

Kyuhyun berbisik ditelinga Sungmin .

"Kau masuk angin hah ? Yang benar saja .." Sungmin memukul lengan Kyuhyun

"Bagaimana kalau aku ingin memasukimu ."

"YA ! Cho Kyuhyun !" Sungmin memelototkan matanya . Kyuhyun tertawa geli melihat muka kesal Sungmin. Lalu dia bangun dan mengangkat tubuh Sungmin , membawa kedalam mobil .

"Aku ingin membersihkan sesuatu ." Kyuhyun berkata dengan nada serius .

"Mwo ? Sepertinya tidak ada yang kotor disini . Mobilku juga bersih ." Sungmin mengerjapakan kedua mata beningnya .

"Ini , aku ingin membersihkan bekas bibir Choi Siwon ." Seperti biasa , Kyuhyun tidak membutuhkan jawaban Sungmin untuk yang satu ini . Dan Sungmin juga sudah terbiasa dengan 'serangan' mendadak Kyuhyun .

Melumat bibir M shaped itu dengan ganas . Meraba tengkuk Sungmin , membuat Sungmin menggeliat kegelian .

Mengelus buah dada Sungmin , meremasnya dengan gerakan yang sangat pelan . Sungmin menagkupkan tangan nya diatas tangan Kyhyun , mempercepat remasannya .

Kyuhyun menyeringai 'tadi dia membentakku , sekarang dia yang menginginkan ku . kkk'.

Kyuhyun mengehentikan lumatan di bibir Sungmin , dia beralih menuju lehernya , memberikan beberapa 'tanda kepemilikan' dan tersenyum puas . Dia selalu bangga melihat 'hasil karya seni bibirnya' di seluruh tubuh Sungmin . Tangannya mulai meraba kewanitaan Sungmin , membelai dari luar hot pants Sungmin . Lalu membuka resleting celana nya dan memasukkan jarinya untuk meggelitik tonjolan mungil itu . Sungmin sudah basah , sama sepertinya . Celananya terasa sesak .

"Mmmh Oppa hajima." Sungmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun dari vaginanya .

"Wae ? wae ? wae ?" Kyuhyun protes , Sungmin selalu mengganggunya .

"Aku sedang tidak ingin melakukannya dengan mu ." Jawab Sungmin acuh .

"MWOO ? Jadi kau sudah bosan denganku ? Apa kau ingin melakukannya dengan Choi bodoh itu ?"

Kyuhyun berteriak kesal . Sungmin reflek menutup kedua telinganya .

"ANIYA ! Anirago . Aissh , kau ini seperti yeoja yang sedang datang bulan saja . Kalimat mana yang mengatakan kalau aku ingin bercinta dengan Siwon hah ? Pabboya ! Oh ya , jangan mengatakan kalau Choi Siwon bodoh , itu artinya kau berharap kalau aku bisa jatuh cinta dengannya ?"

"MWWOOO ? Apa maksudmu ?" Kyuhyun memelototkan matanya .

Plakk.

"YA ! jangan berteriak Oppaaaa . Sudah ku katakan kalau aku hanya mencintai Orang bodoh sepertimu ." Sungmin memukul pundak Kyuhyun , lalu menyenderkan kepalanya disana , sambil membuat banyak lingkaran abstrak di dada bidang Kyuhyun .

"Tapi aku tidak bodoh Chagi-ya . Aku ini pintar , bahkan IP ku selalu bagus , banyak dosen yang menyukaiku."

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya . Sungmin yang melihat itu langsung menarik bibir kyuhyun .

"Kau bodoh karena terlalu mencintaiku , kau bodoh karena kau memang bodoh , dan karena kebodohan mu itu , aku bisa mencintaimu . Jadi berterimakasihlah kepada kebodohanmu itu . "

Sungmin menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir kyuhyun , hanya menempel . Dia memejamkan matanya . Saat merasakan ada pergerakan kecil diatas bibirnya , Sungmin menjauhkan tubuhnya .

"Aaahh wae ttoooo ?" Kyuhyun merajuk seperti anak kecil .

"Apa kau mengakui kalau dirimu bodoh heum ?" Sungmin menyeringai lagi ..

"Kalau setelah mengatakan 'iya' aku boleh menyentuhmu sesuka hati ku , maka dengan senang hati aku akan mengatakan YA . AKU BODOH lee Sungmin . Dan kau sangat pintar karena sudah membodohiku dengan wajah polos mu itu . Kau **KELINCI MESUM** yang pintar , terimakasih karena sudah merubah Pangeran Pintar ini menjadi manusia bodoh . Oh ya , apa alasan mu mengatakan kalu kau sedang tidak ingin bercinta dengan ku ?"

Sungmin tertawa geli mendengar kalimat kyuhyun yang mengakui bahwa dirinya bodoh .

"Mwo ? Kelinci Mesum ? YA ! Kau juga Oppa , dasar Setan Mesum ."

"Sepertinya malam ini aku akan lelah karena berdebat dengan mu Chagi-ya . Aku lebih suka kalau kelelahan karena bercinta dengan mu , mengerjaimu habis-habis an , mem-bening-kan spermaku , aahhh hanya membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku bahagia . Bagaimana kalau kita liburan di pulau yang tidak berpenghuni ? Seperti manusia purba saja . kkk kemana-mana tanpa memakai sehelai benang . Dan setiap saat aku bisa menyetubuhimu , sesukaku . Apa kau setuju ?"

Hening ...

Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin , ternyata Sungmin sudah berkelana ke alam bawah sadarnya ...

"**YA ! LEE SUNGMIN !**"

Kyuhyun menggoncang(?) bahu Sungmin , tetap tidak ada respon .

'Kalau aku menanggapi ucapan mu , kau pasti tidak akan membiarkanku tidur . Cho Kyuhyun paboo . kkkkk'

**TBC**

**Kalau kalian rajin review , dengan senang hati aku akan rajin update untuk kalian ^^**

**Reader-deul yang baru bergabung , aku akan memperhatikan kalian :p**

**Kalian sudah terjebak disini , jangan coba-coba kabuur :D hihhiihihihihi **

**Aku pengen bikin 'special chap' buat kyumin NC an satu hari penuh . Eotteyo ?**

**Tapi kesannya kok aku menyiksa Sungmin yaa ? -_-**

Saranghaeyyoooo :*


	6. Chapter 6

Jwiseonghamnida reader-deul .

Aku nggak bisa bikin NC yang HOT

Maaf juga kalau kata-katanya menjijikkan.

Scene NC-nya terinspirasi dari BREAKING DAWN. :D

Tolong jangan marahi saya ^^

Untuk 12.124 viewers, muncul dong. Jebaal

Kamsahamnida

2 minggu setelah pertengkaran di pantai , Kyuhyun dan Sungmin jarang sekali bertemu. Mereka hanya berhubungan lewat telfon saja , tak jarang pula mereka melakukan 'phone sex' untuk melampiaskan hasrat mereka.

Tugas kuliah yang menggunung , ujian akhir semester yang menguras pikiran akhirnya berakhir sudah .

Sungmin menghabiskan akhir pekannya dengan Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook di Cafe dekat kampus mereka .

"Duniaku seperti mendapat siraman air hujan setelah ber abad-abad terkena kemarau. " Eunhyuk menghembuskan nafas lega lalu memakan waffle kesukaannya . Ryeowook menganggukkan kepalanya , tanda kalau dia setuju dengan 'kalimat langka' Eunhyuk .

"Na do na dooo .. Ahhh 2 minggu seperti di neraka. Eunhyuk-ah ? Dari mana kau mendapat kan kata-kata seperti itu huh ? Halmoeni mu yang ada disurga eoh ? hahaha" Sungmin tertawa keras . Beberapa pengunjung sempat melirik ke arahnya .

"Ya ! Eunhyukkie , aku setuju dengan Sungmin. Yaah , meskipun aku juga setuju dengan 'kalimat langka' mu itu. Hhahaha , aku seperti menemukan Eunhyuk yang lain." Ryeowook juga ikut tertawa dan memukul bahu Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk mengerucutkan bibir-nya.

"Issh kalian ini ! Selalu mengejekku. Aku memang mendapatkan 'kalimat langka' itu dari halmeoniku yang ada disurga . Wae ?" Eunhyuk melempar tisu kearah Sungmin dan Ryeowook .

"Keumanhae Eunhyuk-ah. Oh iya , apa kalian ada rencana untuk liburan ?" Ryeowook bertanya dengan antusiasme yang tinggi .

"Molla , sepertinya tidak ada." Jawab Sungmin, lalu mengambil potongan wafel yang ada dipiring Eunhyuk .

"YA ! Kau punya sendiri Sungmin-ah . Makanlah waffle mu , jangan punyaku.  
Sepertinya aku akan ke Busan, tapi aku juga tidak tau pasti . Kau sendiri ?" Eunhyuk melihat ke arah Ryeowook .

"Aku juga tidak tau , padahal aku ingin kita bisa berlibur bersama. Ya ! Sungmin-ah , kau tidak berlibur dengan Siwon ?"

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya , dia sedang sibuk mengunyah waffle nya . Mulutnya yang penuh terlihat sangat lucu.

"Kau sangat kenal siapa dia Chingu-ya. Sibuk dengan taekwondonya . Hari libur bukan untuk bersantai-santai , setiap detik hanya untuk latihan." Jawab Sungmin setelah selesai mengunyah waffelnya.

"Aku tidak ingin punya pacar seperti Siwon, cintanya memang besar untukmu. Tapi dia jarang sekali meluangkan waktunya untukmu. Dia terlalu sibuk, dan aku tidak begitu suka dengan orang seperti itu." Eunhyuk menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Aku tau namja yang tepat untukmu Eunhyuk-ah." Ryeowook menggenggam tangan Eunhyuk , dan mata eunhyuk berbinar ceria.

"Nugu nugu nugu?"

"Donghae Oppa . hahahaha" Ryeowook kembali tertawa melihat muka masam Eunhyuk saat mendengar 'nama' itu. Sungmin tersedak melihat kelakuan Ryewook.

"MWOYA! Kau pikir aku mau dengan ikan bau itu hah ?" Eunhyuk menghempaskan tangan Ryeowook .

"Donghae Oppa juga belum tentu mau dengan Monyet Pelit sepertimu" Sungmin menjulurkan lidahnya 'mehrong' kkk .

Setiap mereka berkumpul , suasananya akan selalu ramai. Dimanapun dan kapanpun. Saat mereka sibuk menggoda Eunhyuk , tiba-tiba handphone Sungmin bergetar. Ada pesan masuk dari Kyuhyun.

From : CKH

Chagiya~ Keluarlah . Aku ingin bertemu dengan mu . Kau tau pohon besar disebelah Cafe kan ?**  
**Aku menunggumu disana . SEKARANG .

Sungmin menautkan alisnya. Kyuhyun ingin bertemu dengan nya sekarang.

"Chingu deul , aku harus pergi sekarang. Mian ne ?" Sungmin memandang kedua sahabatnya dengan tatapan bersalah.

"Oediga ?" Kalimat itu muncul dari bibir eunhyuk dan ryeowook.

"Rahasiaa . Annyeoong, Saranghae." Setelah mendaratkan Ciuman kilat di pipi Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook , Sungmin keluar dari Cafe. Menuju pohon besar yang dimaksud Kyuhyun. Tapi Sungmin tidak melihat keberadaan Kyuhyun disana.

Sebuah Range Rover Hitam berhenti di depannya .

'Ini bukan mobil Kyuhyun Oppa'.

Lalu Sungmin menjauhi mobil yang berhenti dihadapannya. Mobil itu masih setia mengikutinya. Sungmin semakin takut saat pemilik mobil itu keluar. Menggunakan pakaian seperti penculik. Sosok itu menarik tangan Sungmin dan membekap mulutnya dengan sapu tangan. Melempar tubuh Sungmin ke kursi belakang , mengikat tangan dan kaki Sungmin , menyumpal(?) mulutnya dengan sapu tangan tadi , menutup pintunya dan berlari ke kursi kemudi. Mobil hitam itu melesat kencang . Sungmin menangis , suaranya sangat lirih. Namun air matanya mengalir tanpa henti. 'Kyuhyun Oppa tolong aku'. Sungmin memejamkan matanya. 20 menit Sungmin menangis , dia kelelahan lalu tertidur dengan posisi yang tidak nyaman.

Berjam-jam mobil itu menyusuri jalan , hingga akhirnya sampai di suatu tempat yang sangat sepi .

Terdengar deburan ombak pantai , tak ada seorang pun disana. Hanya ada sebuah rumah berdesain minimalis. Tempat itu dikelilingi tebing dan hutan , pemandangan yang sangat indah. Sosok itu membawa Sungmin masuk kedalam rumah , Sungmin menggeliat tak nyaman dalam gendongan pria itu.

Pria itu membawanya ke kamar , Sungmin menangis lagi. Setelah meletakkan tubuh Sungmin diatas ranjang , dia melepaskan ikatan pada kaki dan tangan Sungmin , menggengam tangan Sungmin lalu membawa tangan itu ke selangkangannya. Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya kasar. Suara tangisannya terhambat oleh sapu tangan.

Pria itu merebahkan tubuh Sungmin , menindih tubuh yang terus bergerak dibawahnya. Mengapit kaki Sungmin agar tidak terlalu banyak bergerak, lalu melepas celana jeans yang mereka pakai.

Tangan kanan nya menutup mata Sungmin , melepas masker yang menutup wajahnya.

Sebuah seringai seksi menghiasi bibirnya , dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sungmin. Dia melepas sapu tangan itu , Sungmin meraung sekencang-kencangnya. Pria itu tak tinggal diam , bibir sungmin yang memerah langsung dilahapnya dengan kasar. Melesakkan lidahnya yang panjang kedalam mulut Sungmin, Menggesekkan penisnya dengan vagina Sungmin.

Air mata Sungmin mengalir semakin deras , dia benar-benar ketakutan. Tubuhnya melemas , Sungmin membiarkan pria itu bermain dengan tubuhnya.

Sosok itu melepaskan ciumannya saat dia tidak merasakan pergerakan dari tubuh Sungmin . Dia menangkup wajah Sungmin , menepuk pipinya perlahan.

Sungmin membuka matanya , bola mata itu melotot melihat pria di atasnya. Entah mendapat kekuatan dari mana , Sungmin mendorong tubuh pria itu hingga jatuh ke lantai .

BRUGH

"Aahk appo." Sosok itu meringis sambil memegang pantatnya . Sungmin yang melihat itu berjalan mendekat , memukul tubuh kekar itu dengan bantal.

BUGH BUGH BUGH BUGH

"YA ! Cho Kyuhyun bodoh ! " Sungmin masih memukul tubuh pria itu , Cho Kyuhyun.

"Ampun Chagi-ya , neomu appo . Jebal keumanhae." Kyuhyun melindungi tubuhnya dari serangan Sungmin

"Kau pabbo ! Aissh , aku benar-benar ketakutan Oppa. Lihatlah mataku yang membengkak ini." Sungmin menghentikan pukulannya

"Hehehe , mianhae sayang. Aku ingin memberikan kejutan untukmu." Kyuhyun menunjukkan senyum bodohnya. Memeluk tubuh Sungmin erat , namun Sungmin tidak membalasnya.

"Hey , jangan diam saja. Kajja" Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sumngmin. Membawanya keluar menuju pantai yang tepat berada didepan rumah.

Sungmin membulatkan bibirnya , ini benar-benar indah. Dia melepaskan genggaman tangan Kyuhyun , berlari menuju pantai itu . Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang tersenyum menatap tingkah Sungmin.

"Waaaaa , neomu yeoppo !" Sungmin bermain dengan ombak yang membasahi tubuhnya. Kyuhyun mengampiri sungmin , memeluk tubuh itu dari belakang .

"Kau suka?"

"Eung ! Aku sangat menyukainya Oppa. Tapi ini dimana? Tempatnya sangat indah dan mengerikan." Sungmin memutar tubuhnya , menghadap Kyuhyun.

"Ini liburan yang ku inginkan sayang , pulau terpencil dan tidak ada seorangpun disini." Kyuhyun menempelkan tubuh pantat Sungmin, dan menggesekkan penisnya yang sudah mengeras. Sungmin hanya memakai sweater dan celana dalam, sedangkan kyuhyun hanya memakai celana dalam saja. Kaosnya sudah tergeletak di pinggir pantai. Kyuhyun Mendekatkan bibir tebalnya ke telinga Sungmin yang mudah memerah.

"Aku sudah menculikmu , mebawamu ke tempat yang seperti ini , dan aku akan memperkosamu sayang. Apa kau tidak takut ?" Suara berat Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin merinding.

Sungmin melepas pelukan Kyuhyun , berjalan mundur dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan menggoda sambil melepas celana dalamnya , sweaternya , dan terakhir bra berwana hitam . Membawa nya ke pinggir pantai .

Kyuhyun tercengang melihat aksi Sungmin , lalu Sungmin berjalan ke arahnya dengan keadaan telanjang bulat. Junior Kyuhyun semakin mengembang karena tubuh seksi Sungmin.

"Tidak ! Kenapa aku harus takut hmm ?"

Sunggmin membelai kejantanan Kyuhyun , melepas celana dalamnya. Penis Kyuhyun sudah mengacung tinggi . Sungmin menggenggamnya , menaik-turunkan tangannya dengan gerakan yang sangat lambat . Kyuhyun hanya bisa memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan Sungmin.

"Blow job huh ?" Sungmin bertanya, tangannya tetap bergerak lambat. Kyuhyun membuka matanya. Menarik tangan Sungmin dari penisnya.

"Hey , aku lebih suka memasukimu tanpa pemanasan sayang. Kaun sangat tau itu."

Kyuhyun meggendong Sungmin , melumat kasar bibir M shaped itu. Sungmin mengeratkan pelukannya , melingkarkan kedua kakinya di pinggang Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memasukkan penis besar itu kedalam vagina Sungmin .

"AHHK pelan oppa."

Hentakan kasar itu membuat Sungmin menjerit keras . Kyuhyun membawa tubuh mereka ke air yang agak dalam , tingginya hanya sampai dada. Sunset menghiasi indahnya pulau itu .

Kyuhyun menggerakkan pinggulnya cepat, bibirnya tidak pernah melepaskan bibir Sungmin.

"Ahh ahh ahh , mmmphhht oppa ah hah hah lebih dalam oppa. "

Kyuhyun mematuhinya dan Sungmin ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya.

"Ahh aku sangat merindukan nghhh tubuhmu sayang ahh selulu sempithh" Kyuhyun menatap wajah Sungmin yang terengah.

"Mmhh aku juga Oppa , ahh aku hampir sampai nghh nggh ngghh"

"Aaaahhh ahh ahh"

Kyuhyun mempercepat pergerakan penisnya. Desahan panjang keluar dari bibir Sungmin. Kyuhyun belum sampai , tapi dia harus segera membawa Sungmin masuk ke dalam rumah. Angin pantai semakin dingin. Kyuhun tidak mengeluarkan penisnya , sesekali terdengar desahan kecil di telinganya.

Mereka sampai di ruang tamu , Kyuhyun meletakkan tubuh Sungmin diatas karpet berbulu. Menggerakkan penisnya secara liar.

"Ahh ahh ahh , aku akan keluar lagiihh oppa mmhhh !" Sungmin memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun .

"Ngghh bersama sayang ahh ahh ahh"

"Aaaahhhh..." Kyuhyun mencengkeram pinggang Sungmin , dinding vagina sungmin berkedut kencang. Dia menghentakkan penisnya dalam-dalam saat spermanya menyembur vagina Sungmin.

"Ahh ahh ahh , mmhhh hangat Oppa. Ngghh ah , sperma mu sangat banyak"

Sungmin selalu suka saat Kyuhyun menggerakkan pinggulnya perlahan , tepat setelah jutaan sperma itu membasahi vaginanya.

Kyuhyun menindih tubuh Sungmin , nafasnya terengah ditelinga Sungmin. Lalu dia mengeluarkan penisnya , bangkit dari atas Sungmin untuk melihat spermanya didalam vagina sungmin.

"Woah , aku selalu bangga saat bercinta denganmu sayang. Spermaku banyak sekali, dan aku suka melihatnya mengalir keluar dari vaginamu" Kyuhyun mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke vagina Sungmin. Menggelitik bibir vagina itu , lalu memasukkannya. Jarinya membentuk seperti kail untuk mengeluarkan spermanya.

"Ngghh, jilatlah oppa."

Kyuhyun menjilat vagina Sungmin , dan memutar tubuhnya. Dia mengarahkan penisnya ke mulut Sungmin , mulut sungmin terbuka lebar untuk memuaskan penis Kyuhyun.

"Mmhh , lebih cepat sayang" Kyuhyun memasukkan 1 jari ke lubang anal Sungmin. Sungmin berjengit kaget , menggeram perlahan dan reflek merapatkan pahanya. Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk mengulum vagina itu merasakan kepalanya terjepit di selangkangan Sungmin.

Dia mengeluarkan penisnya dari bibir Sungmin , 1 jarinya terus bergerak perlahan di dalam lubang anal itu. Setelah Sungmin agak terbiasa , dia menambahkan 1 jari lagi.

"Ahk ! Berhenti sebentar oppa"

Sungmin megang tangan Kyuhyun , lalu mulai menggerakkannnya lagi.

Kyuhyun melumat bibir Sungmin. Teriakan Sungmin tertahan didalam bibir kyuhyun.

"MMHHHHHH !"

Kyuhyun memasukkan jari ketiganya , mendiamkan sebentar dan mulai melebarkan lubang itu. Setelah dirasa cukup , Kyuhyun mengeluarkan jarinya. Sungmin mendesah lega.

Kyuhyun menggesek rektum Sungmin dengan penisnya , Sungmin mendorong bahu Kyuhyun pelan.

"Oppa andwae. Penis mu sangat besar, pasti akan sakit sekali." Kyuhyun melumat bibir Sungmin lagi.

"Aku ingin mencobanya Sayang ,lubang mu sudah agak melebar. Kalau kau benar-benar kesakitan , aku akan berhenti. Ok ?" Kyuhyun menatap mata Sungmin , dan Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia seperti terhipnotis oleh tatapan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum , dan mecium dahinya.

Dia mulai memasukkan ujung penisnya , kyuhyun dapat melihat wajah sungmin yang menahan sakit. Sungmin menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Lalu Kyuhyun berhenti sebentar , membuka bibir sungmin dan memasukkan dagunya disana. Sungmin mulai menghisap dagu Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun bisa merasakan gigitan kecil di dagunya saat dia memasukkan penis itu lagi . Separuh penis Kyuhyun sudah tenggelam , sedikit hentakan keras sudah membuat penis Kyuhyun masuk seluruhnya.

"Aaahhhk" Kyuhyun berteriak , antara nikmat yang luar biasa dan sakit di dagunya, Kyuhyun bisa merasakan kesakitan Sungmin. Sungmin memeluknya sangat erat dan menggigit dagunya keras.

Kyuhyun mendiamkan penisnya sebentar , lubang Sungmin berkedut kencang. Dia meraba perut Sungmin , mengelus vaginanya untuk mengurangi rasa sakit.

"Mmh mmhh , bergeraklah oppa , ahh perlahan"

Plop plop plop plop

Kyuhyun menggerakkan penisnya perlahan , hingga menjadi gerakan liar . Sungmin sudah tidak kesakitan lagi . Bagian bawah tubuhnya memang terasa panas , tapi dia juga tidak bisa berbohong kalau rasanya juga luar biasa nikmat.

Saat Sungmin hampir keluar , Kyuhyun memasukkan 3 jarinya sekaligus di vagina Sungmin. Mengocoknya dengan cepat.

Mereka keluar bersama , 2 lubang Sungmin dialiri oleh sperma kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menyemburkan sebagian spermanya di vagina Sungmin.

"Aaaahh Oppa , aku lelah" Sungmin benar-benar lemas.

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan penisnya , lalu berbaring di samping Sungmin dan memeluknya erat.

"Nggh , dia keluar Oppa , aku bisa merasakannya" Sungmin terkekeh pelan , ada rasa geli di dalam tubuhnya.

"Aku juga lelah Sayang , menculikmu , mem-perkosamu habis-habis an. Sebenarnya aku ingin lagi , tapi ini sudah malam. Lebih baik kita mandi dulu , dan besok aku akan memakanmu lagi" Kyuhyun berbisik ditelinga Sungmin , matanya terpejam menikmati bau airlaut yang menempel ditubuh Sungmin , dan bau percintaan mereka. Kyuhyun menggendong tubuh Sungmin ala Bridal Style.

Membersihkan tubuh mereka yang sangat lengket.

15 menit berendam di air hangat seidikit mengurangi rasa sakit di lubang anal sungmin.

Kyuhyun menyelimuti Sungmin , dan mengambil sesuatu dari laci meja kecil disamping ranjang. Menyingkap selimut bawah , membuka paha Sungmin dan mengoleskan gel bening itu ke rektum Sungmin.

"Ahhh , dingin Oppa. Mmh"

Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat Sungmin , setelah selesai Kyuhyun mencuci tangannya dan berbaring di samping Sungmin.

"Selamat tidur sayang" Kyuhyun mencium pilipis Sungmin , lalu Sungmin memiringkan badanya dan memeluk kyuhyun. Mengecup dada telanjang Kyhyun berkali-kali . Tangannya mengelus perut Kyuhyun dengan lembut , lalu beralih ke penis Kyuhyun. Sungmin hanya membelainya , tidak ada niat untuk mengocok penis yang sudah mengeras itu.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya , dia tetap mengelus penis itu seperti mengelus kucing kesayangannya. Kyuhyun menggertakkan giginya , hasratnya sudah berkobar-kobar .

"Sayang , tolong jangan menyentuhnya" Kyuhyun memperingatkan Sungmin. Sungmin berhenti , dia merapatkan dadanya dan menaikkan kakinya diselangkangan kyuhyun . Penisnya tertindih(?) kaki Sungmin.

"Aku hanya ingin menidurkannya , Sen akan tertidur kalau aku mengelusnya."

Kyuhyun membelai Vagina Sungmin yang sudah basah , dia bisa merasakannya karena kaki kanan Sungmin yang menindih juniornya membuat vaginanya menempel di paha Kirinya. *Apa reader-deul bisa bayangin posisinya? Kalau nggak bisa , posisinya kaya lagi meluk guling :p

"Tapi Sen itu Kucing Sayang sangat berbeda dengan penisku ini. Semakin kau menyentuh nya , dia akan semakin susah tidur." Kyuhyun memasukkan jarinya , vaginanya sangat licin.

"Begitukah ? Yasudah , aku ingin tidur" Sungmin membalikkan tubuhnya , memunggungi Kyuhyun . Kyuhyun mendesah pelan. Lalu dia memeluk tubuh Sungmin , menempelkan badannya . Tangannya meremas buah dada Sungmin, sementara itu dia memasukkan penisnya kedalam vagina Sungmin yang basah.

Jari Kyuhyun sudah membungkam bibir Sungmin.

"Diamlah , jangan protes. Kau yang membuatku seperti ini"

Kyuhyun tidak menggerakkan pinggulnya. Seperti biasa , Kyuhyun akan 'memulangkan' Little Cho kedalam 'goa' hangat Lee Sungmin. Kyuhyun sangat menyukainya. Setiap selesai bercinta , Kyuhyun selalu melakukan itu.

Sungmin memukul lengan Kyuhyun , dia menghisap jari Kyuhyun yang ada di mulutnya. Lalu hanya hembusan nafas yang teratur terdengar dari kamar itu.

Next Day

Sungmin's POV

Ahh, tenggorokanku kering sekali. Aku melihat jam yang ada di dinding. 4.30 pagi.  
Aku berjalan menuju dapur

"Eungh , Kyuhyun Oppa selalu begini." Aku menggerutu pelan, ku keluarkan penisnya dari lubangku, lalu aku berjalan meuju dapur.

Rumah ini sangat cantik , dapurnya juga sangat rapi. Ku ambil air putih di kulkas, wow banyak sekali es krimnya. Hihihhi , apa Kyuhyun Oppa sengaja menyiapkan ini ? kkkk

Setelah selesai berkeliling , aku kemballi ke kamar. Aku masuk kedalam selimut, mengamati wajah tampan namja yang kucintai. Wajah pucat itu dihiasi 2 jerawat kecil di pipi kirinya, hidungnya mancung, bibir tebal yang sangat seksi. Aku menyentuh bibirnya, dan mengecupnya, lalu melumatnya pelan. Dia selalu melumat bibirku dengan ganas. Aku melumat bibirnya atasnya dengan durasi(?) 2 detik , begitupun dengan bibir bawahnya. Aku melakukannya hanya 1 menit saja.

Aku menindih tubuhnya, mengulum telinganya lalu menuju lehernya yang jenjang itu. Menhgisap kecil jakunnya.

Tuhan, bagaimana ini ? Aku ingin melakukannya.

Ku masukkan penis besar itu ke dalam kewanitaanku. Menggerakkan pinggulku ke atas dan kebawah dengan tempo sedang. Aku tidak ingin membangunkannya. Kepalanya bergerak gusar , lali tangannya meraih payudaraku , meremasnya pelan. Ku lihat matanya masih terpejam, apa dia tidak sadar huh ?

Aku hampir datang , pergerakan pinggulku semakin cepat, dia menarik tubuhku dan melumat bibirku.

Dia masih memejamkan mata, akhirnya orgasme itu datang juga. Haahh. Aku lelah, tapi dia memegang pinggulku erat, dan menusukkan juniornya dengan kasar.

Aku melotot , hey dia masih tertidur tapi kenapa bisa seganas ini responnya ?

Desahan itu ada di dalam mulutku , geramannya semakin kencang dan tusukan terakhirnya juga sangat dalam. Spermanya menyembur kedalam vagina ku. Hangat. Dia melepaskan bibirku sambil tersenyum puas. Aku bingung melihatnya. Nafasnya terdengar sangat halus. Aku mebaringkan tubuhku disampingnya, lalu terlelap dalam pelukannya.

Writer's POV

Sinar matahari menembus kaca dalam ruangan itu. Kyuhyun mebuka matanya, tersenyum melihat wajah malaikat Sungmin. Dia mencium bibir Sungmin. Sungmin membuka matanya malas, dia ikut tersenyum melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat sangat cerah -_-

"Sayang, aku bermimpi menyetubuhimu. Rasanya benar-benar nikmat dan luar biasa. Kurasa ini mimpi basah terhebat yang pernah ku alami." Kesadaran Sungmin langsung terkumpul saat mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. 'MWOOO ? Kyuhyun Oppa mengira kalau dia bermimpi? Daebak!' Bibirnya terbuka, Kyuhyun yang melihat itu tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. Lidahnya melesak dan mengaduk mulut Sungmin.

"Mmh mmh hnngh" Tangan Kyuhyun meremas dada Sungmin, ciumannya turun menuju dagu Sungmin, menggigitnya pelan.

"mmh Oppa , apa kau membawakan baju untukku ?" Sungmin menangkup wajah Kyuhyun dan menatap matanya. Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Jadi kau berniat telanjang sepanjang hari ? Tak kusangka kau benar-benar ingin seperti orang purba." Kyuhyun menautkan alisnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Bukankah kau mengatakannya saat kita berada di pantai dulu?" Sungmin menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat bodoh.

"Jadi kau mendengar ucapanku? Ku kira kau sudah tidur. Kau mengerjaiku heum?" Kyuhyun mencengkeram tangan Sungmin erat, dan menindih tubuh Sungmin.

"I..itu.. hehehe" Sungmin tertawa dengan polosnya.

"Kau benar-benar nakal Sungmin-ah. Kalau aku tau kau hanya berpura-pura, ku pastikan kau tidak akan tidur nyenyak malam itu." Kyuhyun mencubit pipi Sungmin gemas, pipi chubby itu memerah lalu kyuhyun mengecupnya lama.

"Mianhae Oppa hihihihi , sebenarnya itu alasannku pura-pura tidur. Aku takut kalau kau tidak membiarkan ku tidur." Sungmin tertawa lagi , Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya.

"Aku lapar sayang, eottokhae?"

"Aku akan memasakkan untukmu. Kulihat ada banyak bahan makan di kulkasmu." Sungmin tersenyum, lalu mencium bibir Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah ,, aku akan mandi dulu. Siapkan makanan yang banyak. Kita membutuhkan banyak energi sayaangh. Aku merasa kalau kita sedang berbulan madu."

Kyuhyun berbisik di telinga Sungmin , telinga itu memerah seperti biasa. Kyuhyun menggigitnya.

"Eungh , ne algeseumnida Cho Kyuhyun-ssi. Aku juga merasa begitu. Palli , mandi sana. Tubuhmu bau sperma."

"Dan kau sangat menyukai spermaku sayang. hahaha"

Kyuhyun tertawa dan meninggalkan Sungmin dengan wajah yang memerah.

"YA ! Oppa chamkamman." Sungmin bangkit dari tidurnya, lalu berlari menuju kamar mandi. Kyuhyun melongo melihat Sungmin. 'Apa yang dia lakukan?'

CKLEK

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, Sungmin tersenyum tanpa dosa ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Chagi-ya mwohae?" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dari ujung rambut sampai kaki.

"Membersihkan spermamu Oppa, kau tadi pagi menyetubuhi dengan mata terpejam. Ku kira kau bangun tapi ternyata .. -_-" Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya malas.

"Jadi itu bukan mimpi? Wahh daebak. Apa benar aku menyerangmu saat aku tidur?"

"Ne." Sungmin menjawab pelan 'Sebenarnya aku yang menyerangmu duluan Oppa, mianhae'

"Daebakk daebakk" Kyuhyun tidak henti-hentinya mengucapkan kata 'daebak', dia benar-benar bangga dengan aksinya. Menyetubuhi Sungmin saat dia tertidur? Dia tidak pernah membayangkan itu sama sekali.

"cepatlah mandi, aku akan ke dapur" Sungmin meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian di kamar.

Di Dapur

Sungmin sibuk mencari bahan makanan yang ada di kulkas. Persediaan dagingnya banyak sekali. Sepertinya nanti malam akan sangat indah kalau membakar daging-daging ini di tepi pantai. Kkkkk

Sungmin berkutat didapur dengan daging-daging tadi, Kyuhyun tidak suka sayuran.

Sementara di tempat lain , Kyuhyun sibuk mengotak-atik tablet nya. Dia melihat CCTV (MWO CCTV?!), apa benar dia menyetubuhi Sungmin dengan mata terpejam?

Kyuhyun's POV

Setelah selesau mandi, aku mengambil tablet ku. Aku sangat penasaran, apa benar aku menyetubuhi Sungmin saat aku tidur?

Aku melihat rekaman CCTV beberapa jam yang lalu. Tidak ada yang aneh, aku melihat Sungmin berjalan menuju dapur. Ku perjelas gambar Sungmin yang ada di dapur, hahaha ternyata dia haus. Terlalu kencang mendesah, eoh?

Sungmin kembali ke kamar, dia berbaring di samping ku, sambil memandangiku intense. Aku memperjelas gambar itu. Kamera yang ku letakkan didekat lukisan benar-benar membantu.

Dia menyentuh wajah ku, melumat bibirku dengan sangat pelan. Lalu dia menindihku , melumat bibirku lagi dan aku melihat ada pergerakan tangannya di bawah selimut. Dia menaik turunkan tubuhnya. MWO ? Dia tadi memasukkan penisku?

Aku tercengang melihat adegan itu, temponya sangat pelan. Mukaku memerah, apakah aku se-menggairahkan itu? Sungmin bahkan menyerangku saat aku tidur. Kkkk

Oh , dia sudah orgasme. Saat dia ingin beranjak dari atasku, ku lihat tangan ku menahan pinggulnya dan mulai menyerangnya dengan brutal. Mukaku semakin memerah, ternyata aku benar-benar mesum.

Setelah aku orgasme, kejadiannya biasa saja. Kita jatuh tertidur.

Ku matikan tablet itu, dan menyusul Sungmin yang ada di dapur. Dia masih telanjang, sama sepertiku.

Masaknnya sudah siap, dia masih sibuk menata piring. Lalu menatapku sambil tersenyum.

"Apa lebih segar? Oppa, kenapa mukamu memerah dan penismu juga berdiri ." Sungmin menunjuk penisku yang berdiri tegak. Kau yang membuatku begini kelinci mesum.

"I..itu , aku habis menonton film dewasa." Dia tertawa keras, apanya yang lucu?

"Benarkah ?"

"Ne , tadi adegannya si wanita menyerang kekasihnya saat tertidur. Aku juga ingin kau menyerangku sayang." Dia berhenti memasukkan makanannya ke mulut, mukanya memerah. Hahaha kulihat dia menggigit bibirnya. Rasakan , hahaha

"Aku tidak se-liar itu Oppa, jangan mengharapkan sesuatu yang tidak mungkin terjadi. Makanlah, setelah selesai makan, bersihkan dapurnya. Aku akan mandi." Jawab Sungmin datar.

Aku tertawa keras

"Hahahhaa, baiklah baiklah. Mukamu memerah"

"Makanannya terlalu pedas" Pintar sekali kelinci itu menutupi rasa malunya. Jelas-jelas sudah tertangkap basah. Aku gemas melihatnya, ku cubit pipinya. Dia merengut lucu.

"Aah geureyo? Aigoo uri Sungmin-ie neomu Kwiyeoptaa"

"Mwoyaa. Aku selesai Oppa, aku mandi dulu." Dia berjalan menuju kamar dan aku membersihkan dapur.

20 menit kemudian, aku menyusulnya ke kamar. Dia keluar dari kamar mandi, memakai bath rope sambil menghadap kaca dan mengeringkan rambutnya. Aku memeluknya dari belakang, dia berjengit kaget.

"Kau tidak perlu memakai bathrope sayang, sangat tidak berguna" Aku memeluknya dari belakang, lalu melepas ikatan bathrope itu, dan membuangnya dari tubuh Sungmin. Dia tidak meresponku.

"Kau terlihat sangat seksi tanpa sehelai benang." Aku meremas buah dadanya, mengecup bahu telanjangnya dan memberikan kissmark disana. Dia masih sibuk dengan rambutnya.

Ku masukkan penisku, dia mendesah pelan. Mukanya memerah, aku mengulum telinganya.

Dia berpegangan pada kaca yang ada di depannya. Aku tergoda dengan bibirnya yang terbuka, ku tolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan melumat bibirnya kasar, memasukkan lidahku , menghisap semua salivanya.

"Mmmhh mmhhhpt mmph nghh."

Desahannya tertahan didalam mulutku. Gerakan ku dibawah sana semakin cepat, tubuhnya bergetar. Cepat sekali orgasme nya. Aku masih setia melumat bibirnya. Iseng, aku memasukkan jariku ku lubang analnya. Dia meggeliat tidak nyaman, lalu melepas ciumanku.

"Jangan sekarang oppa, masih sakit" Aku mengerti, kucium bibirnya lagi.

Aku belum mendapatkan orgasme, pergerakan penisku semakin cepat. Dia ikut terhentak karena sodokan liar ku.

"Aaaahhhhkkkk" Dia datang untuk yang kedua kalinya, aku mendapatkan orgasme pertamaku. Dia meraih tengkukku dan melumat bibirku, menghisapnya kuat. Tangannya mengeluarkan penisku dari Vaginanya. Ku lihat spermaku menetes ke lantai. Aku mengertkan pelukannku, dan meremas kuat buah dadanya. Dia terengah.

"Apa kau mau ke ait terjun sayang?" Aku berbisik sambil sambil melumat telinganya. Nafasku menggelitik telinganya.

Dia menjauhkan tubuhnya, lalu berbalik menghadapku.

"Apa disini juga ada air terjun? Waah keren sekali" Matanya berbinar seperti mendapat es krim. Ngomong-ngomong aku juga menyiapkan banyak es krim di kulkas. Dia pasti melihatnya saat didapur. Ah , aku jadi teringat saat dia menyerangku. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum.

PLAKK

"Oppa, apa yang sedang kau fikirkan? Senyum mesum mu sangat mengerikan." Dia memekul lengan ku.

"Hehehe, obseo. Disini memang ada air terjunnya . Eumm sayang , apa aku boleh bermain dengan mu sebentar?" Dia memiringkan kepalanya, imut sekali.

"Bermain apa? Batu,kertas,gunting?" Aku menggigit hidungnya.

"Bukaan, ini jauh lebih menarik. Bagaimana? Kau bisa mendapatkan es krim loohhh" Lihatlah mata itu, aku tertawa dalam hati.

"Baiklah. Berikan aku es krimnya sekarang juga." Dia menengadakan tangan nya, meminta es krim itu sekarang juga. Aku menarik nya ke dapur,, mendudukkan tubuhnya di meja makan. Aku mengambil beberapa es krim vanilla dan strawberry.

"Ini. Kau siap bermain?" Dia menganggukkan kepalanya, tangannya meraih es krim rasa strawberry , membuka bungkusnya dan memasukkan es krim itu kedalam mulutnya. Aku horny melihat tingkah polosnya mengihisap es krim itu. Es krimnya belepotan di bibirnya.

Aku membuka bungkus es krim vanila, dan mengisapnya. Ku letakkan tubuhku diantara kedua pahanya. Dia tidak menolak, sibuk dengan es krimnya. Aku mengambil paksa es krim yang ada di mulutnya, dan melumat mulutnya yang belepotan itu.

Tangan ku membawa es krim vanilla itu kedalam vaginanya. Dia meremas bahuku kuat, aku menahan tengkuknya. Es krim itu keluar-masuk di dalam vaginanya.

"Ngghh ngghhh ngghhhhh" Dia mendesah didalam mulutku, tangannya mencengkeram erat pergelangan tanganku. Vaginanya kedinginan hihihi

Sepetinya es krimku sudah habis, aku melepas ciumanku dan meliahat vaginanya.

Dia memukul bahuku kencang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Oppa? Kau fikir tidak dingin hah?"

Aku hanya tertawa, es krim ku meleleh keluar dari vaginanya, warnya hampir mirip dengan spermaku. Hihihi

Aku berjongkok dan mendekatkan wajhku ke vaginanya, menjilat es krim ku tadi. Menusuk lubang mungil itu dengan lidahku. Menghisapnya, dan mengaduk isinya.

Dia menekan kepala ku.

"Mmhhh , mhhh apa ahh kau ingin memakan es krim dengan cara yang lain heum nghh?"

Jambakannya semakin kuat, aku iseng meniup vaginanya kencang.

Whuuhh

"Ahhk Oppaaahh , nggh jangan menggodaku. Aaaahhhhkk" Dia orgasme lagi, es krim ku bercampur dengan cairannya.

Mulutnya terbuka , aku menghisap lidahnya. Dia mendorongku.

"Berheenti Oppaaa. Aku ingin ke air terjun" Dia mengeluarkan puppy eyes nya.

"Eung , kajja. Apa kau kuat berjalan?" Aku menggodanya lagi.

"Yeaa, aku masih kuat berjalan." Dia turun dari atas meja , berjalan keluar dan meninggalkan ku. Kenapa dia sering sekali mengabaikan ku sih ?

"OPPA PALLIWA !" Dia berteriak , lalu aku menyusulnya.

Aku menggengam tangan nya , dan berjalan ke arah hutan. Mencari air terjun yang ada disana.

Mulut mungilnya tidak bisa menutup , setip detik selalu bergumam 'waa yepuuda'

Aku tersenyum melihatnya. Kita sampai di air terjun , tidak terlalu tinggi tapi sangat indah.

Dia menceburkan dirinya kedalam air terjun , mencipratkan air ke arahku. Aku pun membalasnya, dia bahagia sekali. Setelah puas bermain air, aku duduk di atas batu besar. Aku menatap ke atas, langitnya bersih dan pohon-pohonnya juga indah.

Dia berjalan ke arahku, lalu duduk di atasku. Aku menatapnya, dia tersenyum menggoda. Mengecup seluruh permukaan wajahku. Aku terkekeh geli, ku pegang wajahnya dan aku melakukan hal yang sama.

Dia memelukku erat, sambil menggesekkan vaginanya ke penisku.

"Oppa, aku ingin melakukannya disini." Dia berbisik di telingaku. Aku tidak menjawabnya, ku masukkan penisku ke vaginanya.

"Aahhh Oppa nghhhh" Dia mendesah kuat. Aku melumat buah dadanya. Dia meremas rambutku. Aku ingin meninggalkan banyak kissmark hari ini, kenang-kenang an selama bercinta di pulau ini.

"Kau menyukainya sayang?" Dia menganggukkan kepalanya, pinggulnya ikut bergerak.

"Ahh ahh ahh ahhh, lebih dalam Oppa hnngghh" Matanya terpejam erat, dia mengulum telingaku.

"Nghhhh , ne chagi. Dengan senang hati." Pergerakan penisku semakin cepat.

"Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhkkk" Desahan kami berdua terdengar sangat kencang.

"Ahh aahh hah hah hahh" Deru nafas kita memburu, dia menatap kedua mataku dalam. Lalu tersenyum, mencium bibirku lama sekali. Aku tau , dia sangat mencintaiku ,Aku juga ikut tersenyum, memeluknya erat. Tubuh bawah kami bertaut..

Kita bercinta selama 3 ronde di air terjun, rasanya seperti manusia purba sungguhan.

"Saranghae Lee Sungmin, Jeongmal saranghae" Aku mencium keningnya.

"Nada Saranghae Oppa, Cho Kyuhyun babo" Dia menjulurkan lidahnya, kugigit hidungnya. Dia cemberut, lalu tersenyum manis.

"Kajja kita kembali, besok kita harus pulang Sayang." Aku mengelus pipi bulatnya.

"Apa kau tidak membawa baju sama sekali Oppa? Bagaimana kalau aku kedinginan?"

"Tidak akan sayang, spermaku akan menghangatkan mu" Mukanya memerah , aku tertawa.

"Kajja pulang"

Aku menggendongnya di punggungku, tangannya memeluk leherku erat.

"Aku ingin mandi, tubuhku remuk semua" Dia menghisap leherku, lalu menggigitnya keras.

"Aaaahhk , appo chagi. Kau ini jahat sekali" Dia tertawa sambil mengecupi leherku.

"Kau juga jahat, menyerangku habis-habis an"

"Tapi kau menyukainya kan?" Aku suka sekali menggodanya, dia menggigit leherku lagi.

Writer's POV

Dua manusia berbeda jenis itu masih setia telanjang memasuki rumah minimalis berwarna coklat muda itu.

Mereka duduk di beranda rumah. Kyuhyun menurunkan tubh Sungmin dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku ingin memanggang daging nanti malam, ku lihat banyak persediaan daging di kulkas." Sungmin berkata tanpa melepas pandangannya dari pantai yang berwarna biru itu.

"Sepertinya itu ide yang bagus, berdandanlah yang cantik malam ini."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun.

"Aku bahkan tidak membawa baju Oppa." Kyuhyun tersenyum , lalu berjalan ke arah garasi. Mengambil sesuatu dari dalam mobilnya.

"Igeo. Pakailah nanti malam, aku akan menyiapkan sesuatu untuk mu"

Mata Sungmin membulat, dia membuka Kotak berukuran besar itu. Hadiah pertama dari Kyuhyun.

Dia menitikkan air mata, gaun merah ini sangat cantik.

"Oppa gomawo" Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun erat.

"Sama-sama sayang" Kyuhyun membalas pelukan Sungmin.

Malam harinya...

Kyuhyun memakai tuxedo hitam , kemeja putih , dan celana kain berwarna hitam. Sangat tampan.

Sungmin mengenakan mini dress berwarna merah dari Kyuhyun. Riasan sederhana itu membuat Sungmin tampak cantik.

Kyuhyun mencium kening Sungmin, dan menggenggam tangannya.

"Kajja"

Sungmin menatapnya bingung.

Tidak lama kemudian, mereka sampai di tepi pantai. Candle light dinner.

Sungmin benar-benar terharu, Siwon tidak pernah melakukan ini untuknya.

"Jangan menangis sayang, nanti make up mu luntur" Kyuhyun menyeka air mata itu, Sungmin memeluknya.

"Aku tak menyangka kalau setan mesum sepertimu bisa sangat Romantis. Gomawo Oppa, jeongmal Gomawo" Sungmin menatapnya dengan matanya yang berair.

"Sudah berapa kali kau berterimakasih padaku heum? Aku sangat mencintaimu Sayang , jadi wajar kalau aku melakukan ini. Biarpun aku mesum, tapi kau juga mencintaiku kan?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum evil , Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya. Mereka berdua larut dalam ciuman yang penuh cinta. Pelan,dalam, dan sangat halus.

Sungmin melepaskan ciuman itu , lalu mengecup hidung Kyuhyun.

"Ayo makan Oppa, aku lapar. Hehehe"

Malam ini benar-benar romantis, mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu untuk berdansa di tepi pantai. Dan mereka juga tidak lupa mengabadikan moment kebersamaan mereka dengan merekam video dan selca.

Fotonya sangat lucu , dari yang romantis hingga saling menyiksa satu sama lain.  
Liburan yang tidak akn pernah mereka lupakan.

Saat mereka pulang ke Seoul , Kyuhyun menunjukkan rekaman CCTV . Sungmin malu sekali. Mukanya memerah, dia tidak menyangka kalau Kyuhyun meletakkan kamera di setiap ruangan.  
Lalu Kyuhyun menggodanya habis-habis an. Hahahha poor Sungmin :p

Skip Time

TING TONG

Sungmin yang sedang sibuk menonton film berjalan ke arah pintu.

CKLEK

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya, seorang namja yang sangat tampan berdiri di depan rumahnya.

"Apa ini benar rumah Victoria-ssi?"

Sosok itu bertanya sambil memamerkan senyum manisnya.

"Ne. Nuguseyo ?" Jawab Sungmin.

"Ah , Nichkhun imnda."

TBC

Mianhae kalau chapnya mengecewakan.

Kamsahamnida reviewnya. ^^

Reader-deul, aku pengen tanya. Bukan karena otakku yang asli mesum(?) , tapi aku bener2 penasaran

Junior siapa yang paling gedhe? Kyuhyun apa Sungmin?

Hwahahahahahaha :D Jwisohamnidaaaaaa.

Saranghae yeorobuuuuun.

Keep RnR.


End file.
